Maybe there is another way?
by pikamia555
Summary: The legendary Monster; Herobrine, captured by the one he hates most, his brother Notch. Many months past and his hatred only grows. Suddenly one day from a simple door, a girl appears from the darkness. She releases him of his prison and they come across many conflicts together and Herobrine starts to realize there is something more than what he sees and dark secrets.(cover by me)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 rewrite

"_Hello brother…"_

A deep, vibrating voice came from the end of the large ally way a man stood at. He had his fist lightly bunched together and a black top hat resting on his head. He blinked once before narrowing his eyes.

"_A question I have for you… is if you came to taunt me. You have no purpose for coming to me why you are here?" _The masculine voice chuckled lightly and the man scoffed. He raised his hands to fold them across his chest.

"Cut the crap and come out. You know full well that you are forbidden to enter my city." he stated boldly, waiting patiently for something to happen. All he could see was the walls of black and the dirty bricks along the walls of the buildings beside him. The moon was not bright and it made things harder for the man to see. He dropped his hands once a foot boldly began to step out of the wall. The shadows twisted and turned as the sibling was fully in front of the other. He held a slick grin, watching him carefully. The ally way seemed to be lit up as the man's brother narrowed his eyes. Then the grin fell.

"_What is it brother, do you have a plan or something? I can see it in your eyes. You look very confident. I wouldn't put it past you. But you always fail anyways so I don't have to worry about that." _The man's brother seemed to be the cause of the lit ally way due to his piercing white eyes. They struck the man as almost intimidating, and the amount of energy the sibling expelled was about his match.

"Not at all Herobrine… it's just been too long… say… let us battle once again. This time one of us will finish the other. We both know there is a way for both of us… so let's fight." The man ignored the last comment made by his brother and he looked at his brother's crooked smile that returned.

"_What is this… an offering? You're giving yourself to me? Oh Notch I can't explain the gratitu-"_

"Herobrine!" Notch shouted with a snarl on his face. His brother's eyes dulled as he smiled softly.

"_fine, fine… a fight is what you will receive…"_ Herobrine folded his arms together like his brother had done before, slightly and clearly mocking him. He waited with harshly glowing wide eyes before notch huffed at his actions. Notch whipped his hand down for his sharp iron sword to spawn in it; his brother raised his eyebrows at the weapon. "_What is that? Where is your light sword you oh so treasure?" _Herobrine said, slightly curious and rudely. Notch didn't say anything. He knew exactly what he was going to do, and it would work. He felt guilt settle in his stomach but he shook it away as he was reminded how cruel the God in front of him was. It was a harsh reminder of his cruel reality. His brother was a psychopath and the amount of mental problems the creature had was unbelievable. And because of their age, he was even more messed up than the craziest human could ever get. The man continued to tell himself there was nothing else he could do except this. He would end the problems his brother had and regrow his bond with him this way. Within time, he tried to convince himself that it would work. He shook his head once more as he suddenly reared himself forwards, at his brother. With great speed, he thrusted the sword forwards, Herobrine jumped to the side and chuckled. His brother suddenly had a shimmering diamond sword as he brought it across notch, just barely missing his torso, Notch grimaced as he moved just in time and quickly flashed a foot out to sweep Herobrine off his feet. Suddenly the God felt a splitting pain in his shoulder, blood flashed past his vision as he gasped. With a hiss of pain, he shot the iron sword right into his brother's stomach. The sick sound of ripping skin hit the air again and an even richer sent of blood covered the air heavily. His brother let out a shout of pain as the sword was right through his body. With that, Notch backed away, he left the sword and he jumped up. He grasped the side of a buildings bricks and pulled himself with effort onto a balcony. From there, he jumped up and over the building, landing on the top where he held the wound. His arm was limp since he had been struck where his muscle functioned the rest, but he was able to move his elbow and hand. He turned as he heard the sword he used, clatter to the ground. Then he could hear coughing. Unsuspectingly his brother was in his tracks; he flew over the edge quickly and landed facing Notch with enraged eyes. Notch turned and jumped from building to building, avoiding his brother who was in hot pursuit, landing in the same footmarks. Then Notch dove into the street as he jumped down, landing on the pavement, to jump back up quickly, trying to reach at the building across from him. He landed roughly and sprinted onwards. He sighed as he heard cars screech to stops and Herobrine shout at him from behind. "_You really are an idiot! I thought you didn't want your people involved in these kinds of things!"_ the injured God spat and was beginning to lag behind due to blood loss and pain. But Herobrine pushed on. He had too; he couldn't stop since he came to Notch. He wanted this fight, so he had to finish it his way. But he didn't have luck at the moment. The God ignored him and it took him until now to realize that his hat was gone. With another jump, he landed in another alley way, finding himself cornered. But he didn't try and escape from the area. He could though. "_Now look who's stuck…"_ the injured brother fake pouted and jumped down to corner Notch. He held his diamond sword out threateningly as his eyes flashed in anger and weakness.

"It is you who is stuck Herobrine…" Notch stood up casually and boldly as he glared at his sibling.

Herobrine looked panicked for a slight moment as he whipped around and eyed the lines of creepers, skeletons, zombies, spiders. His smile turned into a clear frown as he looked up and saw skeletons lined up on the roofs. Their bows and arrows where pointed at him. He scoffed and glared daggers at his brother. "'Your' mobs made this choice. It was just me that convinced them. But they saw what was right and decided to help me. There is no escape from this Herobrine. You were right, I did have a plan, and you where foolish enough to follow along." Notch shook his head and Herobrine turned his head back to the mobs, clear anger drawing from his eyes.

"_You… you all are IDIOTS!_" He shouted in disbelief and the mobs didn't even twitch. "_Your loyalty is to ME and ME ALONE!"_ the God snarled loudly and his gaze flickered as he looked for any sign of faulty in the mobs decision. Once more, he received nothing as nothing moved. He let out an outburst shout of anger and with another, his sword was viciously whipped at the ground, it made an awful noise as it bounced a couple times and echoed in the ally way. His head turned to the side at the nearest wall, Notch seemed to notice this and Herobrine leapt at the wall. The God sank into it and was gone. He was a black shadow on the wall, darker than the shadow that he had sank into. A long black clawed hand reached into the wall after him. The being pulled an arm back as more tried to help it tear out the God. An agonizing screech filled the alleyway as Herobrine was ripped from his shadows forcefully. His arms where yanked back as his head was bent in clear agony and as soon as the endermen yanked him fully out, the pain was too much for Herobrines body, and he was unconscious.

Notch had watched and the endermen backed away from the fallen form as the sibling walked over and above Herobrine. "It's a pity… he looks so peaceful now… I wish he looked this soft all the time…" the mobs quietly stood and loosened their stances as they watched the injured Notch bend down and lift his brother easily up from under his armpits. He allowed the unconscious being to lean on him as Notch latched something on the beings wrist. It was a bulky metal bracelet that tightened around the thin wrist. Notch gazed at him with a frown. "it's really too bad it had to advance this far…"


	2. Chapter 2

Herobrine chap 2

All I could see was black. Huh. Funny, usually I can only see white walls. Maybe opening my eyes would be best?

I lazily opened my eyes. Where was I? I don't remember being here. I looked at my surroundings, it was unusually dark but my eyes lit up the room. Suddenly I remembered what had happened. I jerked upwards but to my surprise I was flung backwards. I was chained to the floor? Ha! Nothing could stop me from escaping. I then took the right chain on my arm witch a strange bracelet tightly pulled at my wrist, and started pulling the hard metal. I completely regretted that. Before I could process what happened a large lightning bolt shot out from the strange contraption I was chained to. I screamed as my body seared with pain of the great shock, one enough to kill a normal human. But I could not die. But I could feel the pain. It kept going. The agonizing pain of the shock numbed my feeling but I could still process the pain.

Finally it stopped. My eyes dulled from the force of the electricity and power, it appeared to have sucked the power out of my body. I felt weak…. My body flopped to the ground from the shock. And my white eyes closed. Such unusual behavior from me, it still hurt a lot and I began to slightly groan. The electricity still flowing through my veins hurt like hell! A silent door creaked open and from the corner of my vision dark black boots walked in slowly. I once again opened my eyes to see that the lights were on. With effort I tried to pull myself up but my arms where still shaking. Unable to get up I laid on the stone ground, breathing heavily. I have never been shocked by lightning before and never will I want to. I looked at my surroundings and noticed redstone lamps were lighting the room. And I was at the center. My feet were chained also. The heavy metal hurt, that feeling of coldness digging into my skin was not satisfying. The stomping of shoes came towards me, but the feeling of defeat came in my gut, so I did not move. A boot slammed in front of my face, slightly surprising me. My tired body reacted poorly. Slowly slinking backwards with my back pressed again the strange metal contraption, I looked up from the boot and to the figures face.

"_B-brother!"_ I gasped. He-he got me?! Its over! I'm done! I'm wasted!

Still unable to get up I used the machine for support to sit up

"_Brother! You must let me go! I-I didn't kno-" _ he cut me off, quickly with an angered face.

"Herobrine. I'm so upset with you. You have killed millions of players. Tortured them. Soaked you're own two hands with their blood in joy and you expect me to buy that you "DIDN'T KNOW!?" Notch screamed. I didn't know what to think. Yes I had liked killing the innocence and hurting them… and torturing them….. and scaring them…. And maybe it was for my own satisfaction, but it was also something much more Notch would never understand.

But I had no clue what to say. Everything was slowly falling. All down into a pit of burning lava. All my plans, my whole life is ruined. It's all falling out of my reach, like crumbs out of your own hands.

Down. Down. Down. Finally hitting the floor.

His foot lifted to my hand and stomped. Right on my palm, the bones shattered. He smashed my hand harder and harder turning his foot back and forth against my broken hand.

"_stop brother. Please. You are hurting me."_

I weakly whispered. So exhausted that I could barely talk and barely feel the pain. I wanted sympathy from the person I had never liked. He then brought up a fist. That is when I snapped. I can't stand my older brother hurting me. It is just something that never came to me when I thought of my older brother. His fist landed on my face and sent me hurling to the side from the godly power he used. The chains were short so they were quick to stop me from tumbling into a wall.

"Now you know what defeat feels like, what pain really means. I'm so pissed at you. But I cannot even stand to see you like this. But I don't think I have a choice. Nor do I think I'm done. Brother. Remember when we were young? You would always be by my side when I needed help. You were not waiting in my shadow cowering. Too scared to even talk. You were right there. Maybe even in front of me. But you were never meant to rule. And that's just the way it was and is. You will never rule anything brother nor own anything. Nothing or anybody will be truly yours. But you can change brother. You can change everything and go back to my right-hand man. You just need to take a chance." Notch looked at the weak helpless me on the ground and frowned. I struggled to get up. Weakly placing my good hand on the ground and lifting my side up I looked at my "brother"

"_No. you are wrong."_ I was quick to retort back, wiping a hand on my cheek to get rid of the trace of blood the hit left. _"I was the one in the shadows. I was never in front of you. I was NEVER right there I couldn't even TALK! It took all my strength my whole life to try and live up to your expectations only to have it burned to the ground. I wanted for you to be proud of me. To treat me like a brother not a helper. I looked up to you. You were all that I had. But you never believed in me the way I did. Brother, you lied to me. I still believe in you. But maybe I'm wrong and always have been. Maybe I shouldn't believe in you anymore. I don't need you're trust anymore. No matter what I do you hate me more each time. You will never understand how I feel. You will never be my actual brother. I thought you knew me better. Was I no more than you're right-hand man? Was I just a tool made for helping you? I don't know you anymore. I don't believe in you anymore. And I don't think I ever have."_

A long silence was held before I spoke up again. "What am I supposed to do? Just sit here and rot? While you drink cool wine and have a celebration for my capture." I waited, looking at the wall I almost flew into, holding my cheek.

"exactly." I heard before a door slammed shut.

Once again I was on the cold floor. A warm wet object slowly slid down the side of my face. I whipped it with my hand. Was I…. crying? Why am I feeling emotions now? I usually don't have many. Maybe only… revenge? And a twisted version of happiness. But I was feeling something else. Something bigger. Maybe regret? Great sadness too? I then felt too tired to even move. This was already to pitiful for me to put up with. I was being drained of power; my body convulsed In short rapid movements. But I felt something else even greater than regret, sadness, and revenge. I did not realize this until later; it was loneliness that was driving me to sadness and insanity. Which was already created in my dark world.

My dark view of things. Or at least what they think is dark. Apparently im the evil one. Yes I am feared and yes I do kill people but that does not mean I am bad, there is a reason for it and it is simply revenge. In my white eyes, humans are the evil ones and must be stopped and yet. They don't go through what I had to. They never did. My past will be kept a secret and I was always determined to keep it that way. There is light and shadow. I was the shadow to be extinguished eventually, and yet I was never. I never would be.


	3. Chapter 3

Herobrine captured

Chap 3

Weak. I felt so weak. I could barely move. Every part of my body aced. Oh how I longed to be out of this dungeon. It was quite dark I suppose it was night time just because no lights were on. I looked around, slowly examining my surroundings. (Don't forget about his eyes :I he can easily see around in the dark) I never bothered to look before so maybe I should now. I was bored as Hell. The walls were straight iron blocks with a bedrock floor. Damn. I wish I could morph into the ground bellow me. But sadly I cannot fade into shadow under me. I'm too weak as it is now to even try. And if I did try I would be shocked again. Nothing was unique about this room. All was white and black, but, maybe, I didn't like it. The colors that is. Maybe something more… cheerful? I think that would be nice. Yes… more… happy… maybe even… laughter? No! I have to stay myself. Myself is what I have to be. Myself is what I want to be. How long am I going to be stuck in here? Why does my brother have to do this? I can't heal my hand… will it stay broken forever? At least I have my other hand… this is bad… really bad. I have so many questions. No one will answer them though. Maybe if I just fall asleep… everything will be back to normal. Even before… _THAT._ Goodnight. My world shifted. Everything spreads apart. In a distance, that I cannot reach, burning my eyes. Trying to grab onto these memories like a mother cat trying to keep her kittens in the bed. But these kittens are to wild. They are evil rampaging kittens. Ones that I try to keep hidden away.

People may think of me as having no mercy, evil, cruel. But I have succeeded in taming myself. Hiding away the vicious me until something or someone unleashes my full power. A power that cannot be stopped not even I myself can stop it. The mother has succeeded in grabbing her little, innocent kittens. But she cannot maintain the power over her kittens forever. She needs someone else for help. But I don't. I can get out of this mess alone. But, not today. I'm just too tired. It can wait. I can make an escape plan later… I couldn't tell if I was knocked out or quickly fell asleep, but either way I was out. I didn't want to face the real world. My brother. I was done for. I had to admit it. There's no going back, I couldn't, and if it was possible I would go all the way back to when I was a boy. When everything was fun and games. A lovely cute, calm, feeling. I missed that very much.

Yes. I felt myself slipping; I was not knocked out before. I'm going to be sent off minecraft forever as a virus. Well I am a virus. And I can't really be sent off anyways. I can just find my way back in by destroying the codes. Huh. This is a cruel world I suppose. From my brother I've heard of a different world. Its much simpler. No monsters, just nice animals. And everything is… _different._ Weird right?

My thoughts were filled with questions and memories of the past. It was hard to sleep but I have no choice. I really need to get out. To take back my throne. My power. And my monsters. The mobs. They needed to be taught a lesson. How dare they turn their backs on me. Those back stabbing bastards. I'm not hesitant to teach them all a very important lesson.

I have a plan. For the past week they have been going as planned. The devise holding me down has not taken much power from me (it still does though) so I am to wait until I gain as much power as possible again and make my escape. I was not aware of this before getting trapped. I must not make sudden moves to make the machine go off.

* * *

It's been a long time now sense I was captured. I believe a month now sense I've seen the day light or the torches of my house. It's so agonizing to not do _anything. _Once in a while I would use the touch of my finger to send as little power as possible to it and crease dark shadow-like lines in the obsidian ground. With these lines I had wrote something: "_what you don't know is what usually gets you killed__" _


	4. Chapter 4

Herobrine Captured: chap 4

A door opened. I willed my eyes open slowly light flooded the room like water. A light footstep was heard then a gasp. It sounded like a girl's voice. I could only make out slight features of this girl. Long hair was down her back to her knees and she had a pointy cat tail and ears with an earring on one that looked like a piece of wrapped looked like a scarf at her sides, but it was moving and it had hands. I could not tell the rest of her features but she slowly entered the room. She was so very cautious I think she knows exactly who I am. But this is my chance. I slowly sat up at her presence and she flinched. Lights flickered on suddenly and she gasped again at the sight she saw. Blood trashed the floor and her eyes shook in fear. Her gaze landed on my face then she looked down.

"Oh, my Notch! You're hurt!"

wow she actually acknowledged something other than who I am and my eyes. But I quickly took a strong pose. I had stood up slowly and got in a fighting stance. She seemed confused as she looked at the chains holding my hands back. Then she shook her head and walked forward. I started growling at her as she came too close. Backing up one block she then sat down and but her blue backpack on the ground. She shuffled through it and took out what looked like a healing potion.

"_who are you?!"_ I shouted quickly at her. She was a little astonished and held the potion out. "mind if I use this on you? It will heal you." She ignored my question. "_I said who are you…? and why are you helping me?!_" I snarled at her. Stop ignoring my questions.

She lightly smiled and said. "I heard about the news of you getting captured. To tell the truth I was relieved but I thought it was a lie. I didn't actually know you were real. That day you were captured many people saw you and Notch running by. I was not one of them but something led me here to help you."

stop acting like you know me. like you are comfortable around me I can sense it. You're not comfortable at all. It's annoying. She lightly smiled. "my name is candycove. I already know your name but… please say it."

She's trying to make friends. I slightly recoiled.

"_what..? I don't need to say something all of you humans already know." _

In a flash one of the hands of her scarf shot out and jabbed my wound lightly. I couldn't use my powers to catch the scarf but I did see it coming. I crumpled and covered the wound lightly. Grunting in effort of not using any of my powers. This girl had a smart mouth I could already tell. I was unable to heal my wounds so they were not healing very well.

"see… you're not okay." She lightly giggled.

"_fuck you…" _ I spat at her. That bitch. Who does she think she is?

"we need to get out of here fast. There is a faulty in our towns now. With ought the evil monsters Notch has become too controlling and many people have become unhappy. With ought you there will be chaos itself."

Candycove undid the top of the glass bottle and reached the liquid to my mouth. I turned my head sharply swatting the potion out of her hand with my good hand. The potion flew in the air but she easily caught it with her scarf. How the FUCK does that even work?!

"come on now! Stop being so stubborn! Drink up! You really need it!" her blue eyes sparkled.

I cautiously eyed the bottle of red liquid. Sharply taking it and chugging it I tossed the bottle to the side. She stood up and looked around scrunching her nose in the scent of blood. Relief flooded her eyes as the scarf hand extended to a button on the wall. She lightly hesitated over the button blinked and jammed the button. The shackles on my wrists broke free but one in particular did not. A large metal bracelet was on my wrist. There was no way of taking that off.

"_Heheeheee…__"_

my powers…. They are returning to me. a wide grin stretched across my face. But I still needed all of my powers. Damn machine. I turned around to the large generator that has had me at my knees for months, and holding my palm at the machine fire licked out at the damn thing, Completely melting the strange contraption. Giggling again I turned to the girl. She shook were she stood.

"w-we s-s-should go now…" Candycove held her hands close and her scarf at her side. I should be at full power in a day… sighing at contempt I walked out the door with my hands behind my head. I sensed Candycove at the door looking around the corner.

"_well… what are you waiting for… lead the way out of this fucking dump._" She squeaked and rushed ahead of me.

what is she? Bi-polar? No guess not. Maybe? She is a cat though. First cat woman I have seen in a very long time. She must bring a lot of attention to herself. But where did she get that scarf of hers? It matches her outfit almost perfectly. Now I could see most of her features when she turns around and before as she was trying to hand me the bottle. At the ends of her hair it was colored a light pink and she was a brunet. Her tail and ears were completely blue and her shirt was pink. Her one candy earing was pink along with blue shorts and tall socks. She was wearing black knee high boots with laces up the front. Jeez they must take a long time to tie. The weird scarf was all pink with blue tips. Candycove literally looked like cotton candy.

"_where are we going anyway?" _ I asked rudely.

She stopped at this and turned around looking at the ground she blushed really hard. "m-my house I guess… only if you want to!" I was so confused at this point. "_whatever whelp just take me to this house of yours."_ I chillingly said as I closed my eyes.

I wonder if it's an actual tail… it's not moving. In fact it looks so unnatural. She spun around again marching through the small underground passage. I peeked out of one eye bringing a finger up to my mouth the tip lighting with a little flame just above. I lightly blew into the flame and it flung off my finger and onto the very point of her sharp tail. She stopped for a couple of seconds… then she screamed.

"OW!" moving her tail around her body she licked her fingers and pressed the tip and the light fire went out. Her eyes were watering. She lightly sobbed at the pain and her now burnt tip of her tail. I laughed hysterically. I didn't know it was an actual tail! My bad! that is the weirdest tail I have ever seen.

"why would you do that?" she sobbed as she looked at me with pitiful eyes.

"_you are seriously the weirdest mortal I have ever seen." _ And I meant it.

"will you say your name now?" she turned around again as light started appear from behind her. We were getting to the exit.

"_Herobrine."_


	5. Chapter 5

Herobrine captured

Chap 5

The glistening cave lit up as soon as we stepped out of the shadows. It has been a long time sense I had been outside. Especially in the daylight. I stopped and tightly squinted my eyes and examined my surroundings. There was a light breeze pulling at my brown hair and in front of me Candycove continued to walk with ought hesitation. The ground was littered with tall grass and a couple flowers hidden between the stems. The grass swayed and bended, it was quite beautiful. In the middle in front of us on a small hill there was a small house. It was lined with wood and was made with wooden planks. The windows were pink and blue. How odd.

"This is my house!" Candycove smiled turned around again and smiled slightly. By the sound of her heartbeat she was secretly scared out of her mind. She was hiding it so well. The pain still remained but my wounds were slowly healing by now. The dried blood lined my shirt. Looking down I sighed. I will get revenge. Why was there a random cave leading to a door in the bloody chamber in the first place?

"Let's get you cleaned up. And put some gauze on that..." She pointed directly at my chest.

"I don't need gauze" I sternly frowned at her. I could take care of myself. "And I can clean myself." Glaring her way as I stepped up the hill beside her. Candycove looked hurt.

"U-uh n-no I didn't mean it like that… you can bathe by yourself!" she looked away her face a light red. Was she embarrassed or blushing.

"Oh so you _**do **__want to_" I smirked a her shyness. A long time ago humans would not care in minecraftia if they were naked or not. But now being unclothed would be… _gross_ apparently. Crazy humans. They make me pissed. Awell it's not like I could do anything about it.

"_**No!**_ I didn't mean it!... N-not like that!" her face buried in her hands she pouted in more nervousness. Her face was a bloody red now. She was panicking. She was so scared. Candycove turned around as I grinned widely. And I snickered. '_Humans are so pathetic.'_ She started to head to her homes front door. I teleported infront of her door, put an arm on the side and said

"_Are you sure~?"_ I wanted to see what she would do for her reaction. It seemed I scared the wits out of her. And she screamed and fell backwards. "Oh my Notch!" she covered her mouth with her hand in a gasp. "You scared the crap out of me! Don't ever do that again!" she looked at me sternly and walked past me, Opening the door and I stepped inside her dark home. Candycove was already gone. A light turned on in the back of the house and all the rest lit up. Wow. She had an extremely modern house.

It seems I was in the kitchen for plates were in the sink and one of the cabinets was open to reveal clean cups and bowls. They were neatly ordered to the front of the cabinet to my right a small table was visible over a counter and had one seat to the right of it. The walls were a light blue paint and the countertops + table cloth were a light pink. This girl was all about pink and blue wasn't she?

"Hero, can you come here? You can wash up now. "She peaked her head around the corner of a doorway. And I slowly walked down the hallway to her. She seemed intimidated so her head returned to the bathroom. Stepping onto the tile, hot humid air filled my lungs.

It was a pleasant feeling one that I have not felt in a long time. My wounds were somewhat infected. I could use a nice bath. I turned to the girl.

"_Human, tell me how to use this."_ I commanded. Candycove blinked several times and looked at the strange source the water was falling from.

"oh this? You have never used one before? I hope you bathe yourself." She cringed a bit.

"_yes I bathe," _i looked at her like she was an idiot. "_I usually go into rivers."_

She blinked once more.

"what?!" immediately she directed my hand towards the handles. "This one you turn to add the cold water." She pointed to the second one. "and this one you turn to add the hot water. Got it? It's really simple. To turn it off just flick this lever." She demonstrated. Turning it back on, she grabbed some bottles to the back of the small tub. "Use this for your hair, and this is soap. And I will leave you to do the rest. Make sure you rinse your wounds really well but don't rub them. It will cause bleeding. I don't want a bloody bathroom please." She shrugged and started to leave then stopped. "oh and I will be going out to get more food at the market in town. Please stay inside."

Waves of uncertainness, and fear, drained from her, leaking through the hallways, a hint of guilt too. I wonder exactly why. She continued her walk out of the room and acted as though she was perfectly fine. I would tell her later. But for now I will listen and bathe in the clear water. Unusually clear water. It was a little alarming I would have to say but I undressed and slipped in the warm water. It almost reached the brim of the side and I relaxed against the back. The water was turning a sickly red. I could care less though.

Thoughts ran through my head at this time. Taking a glance at the whole in my chest I looked back up. Why was this girl helping me? Just think. _Me. _of all the things she has most likely helped in the past she chose me today. Huh what a weird human. I flicked the lever down and the water stopped running. The room was silent, Leaving me to my thoughts once again.

Time skip~ (no details pls)

Satisfied with the time I had in the bathroom I then dried myself with the towel she had left on the toilet. Putting back on my clothes I chuckled a bit. The gash on my chest was almost all the way healed but my shirt was entirely ruined a large hole was located in front of the gash and several rips and tears lined the sides and my pants. time to find the human.

She did tell me to not leave but it's a habit. And I don't know if she's going to go tell people the im free. I doubt she would, sense she's the one who freed me. Walking back down the hallway I stepped out the door. Shutting it tightly behind me I began to walk in the tall grass and flowers. Pigs and sheep roamed the flat land and I paid no heed to them. Getting to the edge of the field shadows were casted across my feet, sinking into them my senses were enhanced. Casting them out towards the city I traveled by shadow quickly there. Millions of people lived there. Candycoves anxiety made it so much easier to locate her. Her strong spirit filled my thoughts and I drifted in and out of buildings shadows to her. She was talking to a man at a booth with fruits and vegetables.

The man was flirting to her.

Candycove obviously took no interest in the man and left, with the food she had chosen and bread from other stores as quick as she could. That man made me seethe in jealousy. I don't know why but something about him giving her that look made me furious. I'd be sure to put him on the death list.

She then made her way to the right and after a bit of walking she turned to the right again, a dark alleyway was greeting her there. As soon as she entered it with ought hesitation I materialized above her on a roof top.

"_I certainly haven't had anything to eat in a long time."_ I licked my lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What are you doing here?! I thought I told you to stay at the house!" Candycove whispered loudly to me. I was still on my stomach casually, with my head on my arms.

I grinned.

"_Did you think I could trust you?"_ this came as a big surprise to her. She looked at me for a brief moment.

"Yeah…" she looked away. What a stupid move for her. Quietly I morphed into the shadows underneath me and traveled down the wall, no one was nearby. She was taking a suspicious and dangerous way home. I came up beside her and swiped the bags from her hands, and swung them over my shoulder with one hand. "What are you doing?! You will get caught! And you are still injured! I'm so glad I bought you these. I was going to bring them too you, but the more clothes the better." She reached into the plastic bag on my shoulder and took out a turquoise shirt and dark blue jeans.

"_Put back the pants I just want the shirt. I can wear them later." _Waving her hand away she stuffed the jeans back in the bag. Throwing off the old shirt I had on I tossed it to her.

"_Dispose of this."_ She was a deep red and looked away. Easily pulling the new shirt on it felt a lot cleaner and less air-like. (lol.) I continued to walk as she folded the torn shirt in her arms lightly. Catching up to me she was silent.

"_What is wrong human? There is something other than me that is bothering you I can sense it."_

She looked down in shame. Most likely about me knowing about her fear for me. Then she shook her head. She would not talk. I left it at that.

Noises started. I stopped. Candycove looked at me and still not ready to talk she turned her head in question. She obviously did not want to talk still. Stubborn human. More were all around us. Feet shuffling, and cans moving.

"_Hush… we are surrounded." _I used telepathy. Candycove was in awe.

Getting in a fighting stance, a call from a rooftop was heard. I shoved the bags back into Candycoves grasp and readied my fists. Smelly men came from the shadows from behind and in front of us, some of the men gasped and ran as fast as they could away but other did not know of whom they were dealing with. A dirty man walked up in front of the rest. He was a deep tan and had dirt splotches covering his clothes and face. A messy beanie was covering his brown disgusting hair and he grinned.

"Hand us your money and no one will get hurt." He put his hand out.

AS IF?!

"Hero lets give them the money…" Candycove shivered from behind me.

"_Not a chance "_I said loud enough that all the homeless men could hear. "_filthy lowlife humans. Do you have any clue who I am?"_ the man took a step back when my eyes flashed dangerously.

"Woah whoa… I don't know who you are and why your eyes are like that but I suppose you are one of the upper class obviously." He snickered.

"_Don't mess with a God filthy human."_ In a blink his jaw was punched and he was sent flying back. I definitely broke his jaw. He was clutching it with a hand and gasping in pain as his eyes were rolling and flickered to the other men. He lifted up his hand as an order to attack, and most left in fear. But the others leapt with weapons of choice in hand at me and Candycove. Grinning wildly I grabbed ones arm and easily swung him around careful to get away from Candycove and not hurt her. I then swung him so hard his body was sent into a cement building making an indent. Blood littered the floor and walls were limbs were lost. The crimson already littered my new shirt and old pants spattering on my face. Ah… it felt good once more to fight. Adrenalin and power ran through my veins. Stretching my eyes wider I laughed in glee. My laughter ran around the ally way. Candycove shook in her place. She was absolutely terrified.

_Behind. _

An uppercut was given to the man.

_In front._

A girl was swinging an axe right in my face trying to hit me, Grabbing the axe before it even got close to my face I took it out of her hands.

It seemed like slow motion but I was using incredible speed.

"_Too slow."_

Her dull blue eyes widened in fear

"How" she mouthed.

I grabbed her whole head with one hand. Her gaze was laid on my palm. Cold sweat ran down her cheeks as she dug her nails on my arm, drawing blood. Her eyes were as wide as they could possibly be and they shook still intent on staring at the bright light at her nose. I tilted my head up to look at her terrified face, and put on a big smirk.

This was my favorite part.

"_Goodbye."_

The light brightened blinding her eyes as I squeezed harder on the tops and bottom of her face. The light then shot out like a laser and penetrated her head. More blood spattered the grounds and Candycove was cowering in a corner cover her eyes and crying. The headless body dropped onto its knees and landed on its side with a thump. The remaining humans left. The floor was a red blanket coating the ground. It reached were Candycove was sitting. My powers lusted for more. I was unstoppable! But my mind won and said that just showing these humans who was greater and stronger was enough. Happy with the results I walked casually back to Candycove with a wide grin on my face. Picking up the bags she dropped I said.

"_let's go home shall we?"_


	7. Chapter 7

Herobrine

Chap 7

The sky was a deep black and the moon was full. Stars streaked the sky in a messy manner. There were two figures trekking along under these stars. One of them walked with confident strides while the other sulked behind it. They arrived at a house in the middle of the large meadow, and opened the door to walk inside.

"You can sleep downstairs on the living room couch…" Candycove spoke finally after the long walk home.

Herobrine put the bags he was carrying onto the table to the right of the door.

"_Alright I guess so."_ Herobrine decided that he wouldn't pressure the human; she had just witnessed a brutal murder of people. Not only this. It was the first murder she had ever seen. Word would get out to the town in a couple of days because of the people that fled, that Herobrine was free. He should have killed them when he had the chance. Damn humans. Always getting in the way of everything.

Of course he completely forgot about Candycove.

Herobrine POV

Entering the house I put the bags on the table to my right and Candycove spoke.

"You can sleep downstairs on the living room couch…" she hesitated. She was still cautious around me.

Well I completely understand… I just murdered many people and I'm sure she did not enjoy the scents or sights like I did. But that was just so _wonderful~_ the feeling of power and adrenaline the great happiness I can feel tearing the limbs from humans bodies.

"Hero?" She looked at me then looked away and flicked a switch. The lights lit the small house up filling the area with light.

I was smiling evilly the whole time.

"_huh? Oh yeah that's fine" _

I followed behind her walking past the bathroom I arrived to the living room and the dark blue couch was facing a large T.V. laying down she exited the room, leaving me in my thoughts again. A little bit of time passed and outside was slightly illuminating the room, along with the white glow of my eyes. Scanning my surroundings again, there was a wooden table alone in the middle of the two couches and a pink flower was in the middle. The petals of the flowers were spread out and lively. Reaching my hand out I touched the closest flower. It shriveled at my touch and it spread to the others, turning a deathly black. I slowly took my hand away. Looking down I sighed. _What happened to me?_ Turning away from the flowers I laid on the couch putting my hands behind my head, and my feet on the end of the plush. Slowly closing my eyes the rain outside lulled me to sleep.

I don't sleep for a reason. But maybe this one time…

"_wake up Herobrine! I don't want to miss the birth of the enderdragon's daughter! She's coming out of her shell today!"_

_I felt my shoulders shake. My bed was very comfy and the sheets where up to my chin. I was snuggled up and pulled the sheets above my face._

"_I don't wanna! Why do I have too? Let me sleep!" turning over I grumbled._

_Suddenly my body lifted into the air._

"_Put me down, Notch! You know we are not supposed to use our powers!"_

_I flailed my arms around. _

"_Fine I'm waking up! Just let me go!"_

_The gravity came back to me and I flew back to the bed and bounced off. Landing on the floor I pulled myself off using my hands that were scratched._

"_ow."_

_The blinds were up and the sun came flooding in the room. _

"_Get dressed Herobrine. We are leaving in a few minutes"_

_My older brother left the room, getting up I changed into my usual dark blue pants and turquoise shirt. Smoothing the creases I left my room, opening the door I stepped into the wooden hallway which lead to stairs. Not even bothering to eat I stepped out the front door and the blinding sun pierced my purple eyes. We had made a town along with our mother and father, they had adopted us a long time ago, and to this day have no clue of our real age, or our powers, and they aimed to build a huge city together. It was working out so far, none of the town's people knew we were Gods. We take the age of 15, and hide our powers from everyone. Our parents were not home then_

_The cold air whisked around and broke the silence outside, and I began to walk to town center. Passing by humans on either side of me, they waved and I smiled and waved my hand back at them. It was a lovely day out, the clouds gathered at a far corner in the sky covering the blue that hid behind. And everyone was outside waiting for the arrival of the new dragon to rule the end. When an ender dragon gets to its mature age it searches for a mate in the end and they have only one purple egg that sits for as long as it needs too until it predicts its mothers future and hatches exactly 4 months before the mother dies. So it is at its mature stage to have a mate, and lay another egg right when they find one. It's all a giant cycle of life, and death. Just like mortals, I feel very bad for them. We have watched many humans die at our finger tips and moved onto new mortals and towns._

_I arrived at the town center and a purple ender dragon was sitting peacefully next to a cracked egg, the mother was gazing gently down at her egg and growled lightly when humans came too close. The dragons had a tradition to come to the over world when an egg is hatching for the child to just see the over world humans and its surroundings once to learn and go back to the end to train and grow into a mature ender dragon. She gazed at me thoughtfully when I entered into the circle of humans; I then stopped and gazed at the egg. It had a slight purple glow to it and an almost obsidian look. The dark cracks lined the sides and traveled to the bottom. The egg began to break open and the light grew extremely harsh and everyone looked away. Covering my eyes I watched tiny claws weakly come from the top of the hard egg. The light faded and everyone gazed back, the small child dragon fell out of the egg and crushed the sides. It was no higher than my knees. Something was wrong. The child walked around almost lifelessly and gazed at everyone with cloudy eyes. The mother sensed something too and bent down to lick the youngling, to clean the newborn. The audience awed in the cuteness but I frowned._

_The child would not last._


	8. Chapter 8

_Herobrine: captured_

_Chap 8_

_The ender dragon nudged the child lightly to its feet but it fell again, it closed its eyes and whined lightly. It was too weak to survive and the mother looked at Notch then to me, in hopes of help. We did nothing, and that was the day I regretted everything, the day my life fell to the nether. _

_I regret every action I took that day. We should have helped the child, but we did not. We did not want to reveal our true identities. Our millions of years of knowledge, could not be discovered. It would risk our stay at the small town; they would most likely lock us away or try and kill us. But we would get free either way, and we could not be killed. But we can still feel pain, just we heal faster and fatal wounds for a human would heal fast but some can make a God get into its paused state. In the paused state the body shuts down all the way and takes its own actions into hand, giving you no control at all. Losing control is the only option your body has to survive. Destroying all that lays in your path, almost unstoppable until your body heals all the way. _

_The child lay limp by now and the mother could not stop nudging the innocent one. It was dead. The mother would have to find another mate and wait another four hundred years. She looked at us furiously and hissed. Her sharp teeth showed at the rim of her mouth._

"_**you could have saved him!"**_

_And her spikes bristled. She was seething in hatred for us. The deep feeling of guilt washed over me. The town's people were terrified and backed away slowly. A purple light swirled out of the dragon's mouth._

"_Run!"_

_I boomed. The town we once wanted to be so great would not be how we actually wanted it. The town fled and ran for their houses, a big mistake for their part. Hot molted lava shot out of the she-dragons mouth and licked the sides of the houses, they caught fire quickly. I was worried for them. I would not be mortally harmed but the towns people would easily die. I had to get all of the people out of the houses that they were heading right towards. Some were even already in the small huts and panicking. It was all falling to ashes quite literally. i easily rushed to the nearest house, and looked behind me before I entered, Notch was trying to calm the dragon as she stopped around getting lava all over him. He hissed in pain but still persisted in trying to calm the poor ender dragon._

_Opening the door the harsh smoke filled my lungs and choked me. Coughing, I trudged down a small hallway. The floor boards were falling apart and it was hard to walk as fire whisked next to me. The heat was painful but ignoring it I continued into the house. Above screams could be heard as another floor board from the top fell next to me, along with a small boy about the age of 10. He was bleeding in several areas and hacking blood from the black smoke. The boy was getting crushed under the ruble; I went and easily lifted the wood of the human. He looked up at me with innocent eyes and whispered._

"_Help…"_

_Sweeping him up in my arms I hastily made my way to the door. _

_The door was blocked. (GASP) the wood from upstairs had fallen in front of it, covering the iron door. Looking around the whole house was in ruins and the windows that were left had toppled in on themselves. You know. It was about time people should know who I really am, A God living among humans. I hesitated on this thought. It was not a wise choice for the feeble minds of humans to know of such Gods, especially them living like everyday humans. I had no choice if I wanted the boy to live. I put the weak boy down and he was just grasping onto life at this point._

_Raising my hand high a diamond sword formed from particles in the air._

_Holding it in both hands I was again hesitating at using my powers. I had not used them in an extremely long time and yet I was still trying to use a powerful spell. I gazed to my right at the boy, and he was rolling lightly in pain and grimacing at the blistering heat. The sword glowed a bright light and I decided an option. Speaking a couple of mumbled words I struck the ground with the sword and debris flew everywhere. The pieces of the ground raised and the area were I jabbed the wooden boards cracked to the door. The fire was put out with a sweep of my hand and I pushed aside the floating pieces in front of the door. When the door was kicked open by my foot, fresh air flooded the inside. Taking a deep breath, I trudged back to the boy and hauled him up in my arms. He lightly shook in fear and in caution, and then his eyes turned glossy._

_Running back to my sword I easily yanked it out and the blade disappeared into the air as I threw it behind me. Running outside and lightly putting the boy on the gravel I looked around. The air was covered with black smoke and the clouds were tainted a gray. The sky I saw earlier was gone. Houses and houses down a line were burned in front of me and that's when I realized I could not help all of them. The boy I had saved had not moved from his spot and it took me a while to realize there wasn't a heartbeat in the child. Clenching my teeth in anger I was distracted by the boy's death and blinded with my thoughts._

_But a shout brought my attention back to my senses. _

"_Notch, Herobrine! Where are you?! Please answer!" it was our "mother". She cared most for us when our father could care less about us; she was there at our aid when we were in need. _

_But cloudiness was still fogging my mind, and I could not fight it. Landing on my knees I grasped my head harshly and shook it back and forth. The white at the rims of my vision would not leave. "No. No! STOP! Not again!" I hammered the ground and that did nothing to help the pain. I had made the greatest mistake in my life that day. It was the doubt in my mind when I casted the spell, the dead body lying on the ground. This one town changed me so much. Regret pierced the sides of my mind. The boy didn't even live anyways! What was the use of these powers? Were they so much as to being a curse?_

_The white swallowed my vision sucking me into a deep black hole. Letting it suck me in, I thought. I thought about everything. How me and my brother counted on each other. How we hung out all the time, always around each other's presence. What about the friends we had? Where were they now? Dead? I'm very positive about that. I then fell all the way backwards and my head was facing down. I then fell into a deep sleep that I could not wake out of and never wish to go back in. _

_Please don't. I tried didn't I?_


	9. Chapter 9

Herobrnes capture

Chap 9

I woke with a sudden gasp, and Candycove rushed over from the kitchen. Nagging me with her worried ranting.

"Are you okay? What happened? Nightmares?"

She was more used to me than I expected, considering there was a nightmare resting in her casual living room. I shot up quickly hitting my head on her forehead. She had come from above and was looking at me with a worried expression. She staggered backwards in pain and I flinched at the touch, not being harmed by the pain but more curious. Her touch was very warm. Thus, curiosity getting the best of me I floated above the side of the bed and landed quickly next to her. Candycove stepped back again and I grabbed her hand harshly. Touching the side I stroked it, the first time I had felt warm mortal skin in years. Other than the blood, but that doesn't count. She stepped back again and jerked her hand away, and backed slowly to the kitchen, I was left sitting in the living room alone again

"_Sorry. It's just that I haven't felt warm flesh in a long time. Secretly I wish I had some of my own."_

She was absolutely terrified.

"Wait so you don't have real skin."

I shrugged. _"I don't really know myself. All I know is that it's cold. That's it."_

She reached in a draw and drew knife from it. Raising the knife she shot it down on the table. (TROLOLOLOLLLL)

The carrot below the knife split into two pieces. Her accuracy was great with the carrot and she quickly shredded the rest. Still curious of what the cat-hybrid was doing I watched with intent eyes. Candycove kept glancing at me with curious eyes. Not saying anything she proceeded to put the pieces of the carrots into a bag then in her backpack. She handed me one too.

"Here, come with me"

Grabbing the top of the bag I followed her out the door. It was slightly cloudy out, and there were no animals out what so ever. And the fog had drifted to the ground settling against the trees in the distance and creating dew. It was very moist outside; the air was heavy and refreshing on my rough lungs. This was the perfect weather for me. I loved the foggy forests that I could hide in and be disguised easily by the trees, and being outside the city made it even better. Leading me around the house, she walked up to a fence. The fence held four pigs and two cows. They backed up when they saw me; at least they had the common sense that some humans would. I suppose their instinct had told them to "stay away, danger, don't go close, death!" and their instincts were right. I wanted so badly to take those large heads and take them out of their places, it would satisfy me so, and they can also be a source of food. I suppose Candycove didn't use them as food at all because she took a sliced carrot out of the plastic bag and reached out her hand to the animals. They were too temped by the carrot to even pay attention to me. They would risk their lives for the carrots. What idiots. My eyes began to glow brightly as I saw the animals walk up to the carrot. Candycove looked at me sternly and spoke.

"Don't."

Was all she said and I looked away. I couldn't help it, they could have walked into their bloody deaths and I wanted that to happen so badly. But for some reason I didn't want to upset Candycove again.

"Come on, come here." I walked up next to her and the pig on the other side of the fence. The pig was led by the carrot over to me. She dropped the carrot in my open hands and gestured to the pig. I looked at her like she was stupid.

"_No. I'm not feeding this thing." _I tried to give the carrot back to her but she refused. Putting her hands behind her back she shrugged.

"Come on now Hero, it's not that hard!" she smiled. That is the first smile I have seen sense I have arrived here. I didn't say anything but gaze at her smile. Come to think of it all I have seen are screams and frowns. For years I have been left alone and haunted the very people who lurk in the shadows of the city. Thinking that they are the scary ones I would show them who is the scariest. I'm the strongest who had ever lived.

Candycove shoved me closer to the fence but I refused, stepping back again.

"_It is not in my nature to help these animals."_

Turning around I ignored her and walked back around to the front of the house. I wouldn't go back inside because there would be nothing to do inside. And if I did stay inside then I would have to awkwardly talk to her. I had nothing to do so I started to walk into the forest and the fog surrounded me, swallowing me whole. It would follow me as I walked between the trees; usually there are cabins almost like Candycoves in the oak trees. Shadows raked the ground and my steps echoed slightly in the forest. The sun would not reach through the clouds and the forest was a dark gray now. The unsettledness began to spread through the forest and I used my dark powers to seep from my feet with every step into the ground, creating a large shadow underneath me that got bigger with every step. Suddenly I heard a shout I seemed to be a little boy that was running through the woods, absolutely terrified, I wondered exactly why for I was no were near him, the scream was a ways off. Turning to that direction I followed the clear scent of blood. And peeked around the nearest tree, I cleared out the fog around the boy on the ground to uncover the bloody patch of grass around him. He lay there limp and the scent of death lay in the air. Damn I was too late to finish the boy. A zombie lay over his dead body and was finishing him, what a cruel sight to see.

The age of the boy had to be around the age of 10.

I turned around in hopes of finding other prey to come across, for my power was filling up at the scent of death and I wanted to satisfy the hunger for blood. For a long time I walked and weaved between trees, eventually, getting bored of wondering with nothing but a couple of mobs passing by. Then hearing fast heartbeats I followed the noises once again, hoping to find something better than an already dead corpse. I could hear the clink of metal and weapons being drawn. These humans knew I was nearby and one of the voices said.

"Get ready I can feel his presence. Do not split up, no matter what."

Ah so they were looking for me? Makes sense Notch should be sending out patrols especially with all the murders in the ally way. Many people most likely saw what occurred there and the ones that escaped would have told Notch. And maybe he already discovered I had escaped after Candycove saved me.

Quietly stepping towards the group I stopped the shadows from spreading more. There was just enough left under my feet to morph into it. Taking precaution I looked past a birch tree just out of sight of the large group. They were heading straight towards me. Heavy iron plates lined their chests and helmets for protection from above. It would be harder to kill these humans than the thieves on the street. The group was men and they paced around with weapons of choice. I stayed behind the tree in wait for them to get closer, that's when I would strike them with my weapon of choice. They began to walk on the pathway into the woods next to me and I stepped out surprising them.

"_Looking for me?"_ The group slightly backed away. I looked at my fingernails in fake "disappointment."

"_I was hoping someone would find me by now. Actually I found you! It's a bit of a disappointment for me. I really enjoy seeing the looks on your faces, filthy humans." _I spat to them. Raising my hand a diamond sword materialized out of thin air, the swords aura shined a slight blue and it shone the bright blue radiantly.

"_let's get started…"_


	10. Chapter 10

Herobrine

Chap 10

The people stood in courage but I could hear their hearts beat extremely loudly. They were terrified, these reactions fueled my power and the swords aura also flowed through my veins giving me an extra boost. Walking close to the people I noticed them take a couple steps back.

"_I suppose Notch sent his strongest soldiers to find me?" _sneering in their faces from a distance, I took another step forward. I was tapping my diamond sword on my shoulder and I grinned wildly.

"_It seems humans never learn their place in this world. Too bad I'm the one to teach it to you."_

I then lunged at the man closest to me. He was putting on quite the show with the brave act but I could smell the fear in his mind. It was fuming more than the others behind him. He was scared for his life.

"_You are right to have fear for your life mortal!"_

he blocked my hit with an iron sword, but my strength was fueled by my sword and His iron weapon cracked down the middle causing it to shatter onto his face, he then cried and covered his eyes, trying to protect them. He failed miserably and cuts quickly bleed from his face.

But something quite unusual happened.

Green light came from the cuts and they healed slowly.

I gaped but quickly shut my mouth and put on my smirk again, acting not surprised. I looked behind the man and at the group of humans. The girl had her hands up and was struggling to use the magic. I recognized the green light straight away.

Notch had done the impossible; he had given little magic to the humans just to stop me. I grew enraged, this was impossible! He could not!

Retaliating I tried again with my sword with a quick jab, but yet more magic was used and a small barrier clashed with the swords point, and it flung from my hand. Not caring about losing my sword I grabbed his neck with my hands and squeezed it tightly. He choked and gasped and clawed at my hands, but I held on.

His neck was caving in and he struggled with weak kicks and suddenly an arrow flew from in front of me and struck right were my heart was. I gasped sharply, and let go. The man fell to the ground and sputtered. Curling around in a ball and flailing his arms and legs around, I stepped over him. Ripping the arrow out, I broke it with my fingers and flung it to the ground.

The group was hesitating so much that I could have already killed them. Spotting two archers standing next to each other I dashed forwards. With ought time to protect their weapons I grabbed both the bows in separate hands and flung them to the ground. Launching a fist at the nearest archer with great accuracy, it collided with the side of his face and a harsh crack was heard.

My unnatural strength had broken his jaw. Sweeping my feet low I tripped the man next to me. He fell backwards landing on his back with a harsh,

"Huff!"

Feet were then heard behind me and a harsh battle cry too. The fallen leader had gotten up and off the ground.

Whipping around I had bent down to grab the archer who had fallen and got a hold of his ankle. Easily flinging him into the leader charging at me with another sword. He must have had an extra in another scabbard. His contorted expression on his face told me that he was really fighting this time. I took a casual stance with my body leaning backwards a bit and my hands swinging back and forth behind my back. He was confused but kept running. It turned almost slow motion for him and I fell backwards as he swung over me and missed. (lol hero's a master at limbo and he's not touching the ground btw.)

He staggered forwards but lost his balance and I kicked upwards hitting his stomach and he flung past my head and over my body. Using the force of my kick I swung my foot back and stood straight again.

His body made a harsh crack on the tree he hit, and he screamed in pain. Blood flew from his mouth and onto the ground spattering his armor too.

Pain flooded his system and he struggled to breath. Trying to gasp in the air he needed.

The sorcerer then ran up to the man under the tree and her black hair covered his face as she lightly shook him; trying to keep him from going unconscious. Staggering she raised her head and looked at me. The glare she held had the most hatred I have seen before. Obviously the one I had killed was dead and was most likely a loved one.

Tears shredded her red cheeks and she screamed and raised the green wooden staff she was holding. Large vines came up from the ground and grappled my wrist's trying to tug them down to the ground. I then tugged back, trying to keep from falling. Violently they tugged again. Falling backwards I landed heavily on my back. Mere roots could bring down a God onto his back.

I growled and thrashed around violently, but vines also wrapped around my kicking feet. Hissing more I pulled at the sharp pointed edges and lashed out, trying to break free. Unfortunately even my God-like powers could not break the strong vines easily. Grunting, I then stopped struggling, and paused, glaring at the approaching humans. _To close! To close! To close! _These humans were approaching me with too much confidence for my liking. I could not lose again. I already lost once and I wasn't determined to lose again.

Rage started to build. And I struggled again only to see a sword at my heart.

_Oh great. Once again. This position seems very familiar._

"I wish we could end you here. But it seems Notch has concluded that you are immortal. I wish I could take back all the lives you have claimed, but yet I cannot, Sadly. But I have the opportunity of a life time. I will not waste this glorious time. Everybody."

The leader took a breath, Gesturing to me with his hand. A couple of the men stepped forward. The blond spoke.

"You had killed my sister… I have been waiting for this moment forever! The moment when I can hear you suffer! The cries I heard from my sister that night! I will not forget that! Never! And you… for no reason in particular had to kill her! Right in front of me!" he seethed.

This did not concern me at all. I simply ignored his ranting from then on until the sword pressed harder.

"Speak you beast! Do you have anything to say at all?!" tears stained the edge of the man's eyes. He was too caught in the past to realize how he was acting in the present. The pressure from the swords tip left my chest only to be replaced with a blast of pain in my shoulder. Looking down, the sword was protruded through my shoulder blade and stuck out on the other side and into the ground behind me. I flinched sharply at the pain but I tried my best to ignore it. Sticky crimson blood ran down my chest and into my shirt, staining the new one an ugly red.

"_There is nothing to say of my business to you humans."_


	11. Chapter 11

Herobrine's capture

Chap 11

I glared at the man in front of me. He had hurt, and pan in his teary eyes and images of his sister flashed in them. Then I could hear more distant footsteps. The repetitive sounds of the leaves crunched and got closer. Dots blurred my vision as I urged myself forward into the sword and grabbed the man's hands. He flinched from my cold skin and drew his hands away rapidly, scared. Firmly grasping the swords hilt in my hand I tugged until the tip excited my shoulder blade. The footsteps got closer and slight shrieks were heard, the man backed up and looked to his left and Candycove rushed into the man's way between me and him and put her hands out in a defensive manner, facing the guy and sternly looking at him. She then hissed.

"Stop! Back away!" her ears flattened against her head and her scarf was out below her hands, fingers spread out.

"_Candycove! Get out of here! You fool! Run!" _ I sat up from the ground, and flung the sword away.

"No Hero! I'm not leaving you to fight on your own again!" Candycove growled, and looked at me from the corner of her eye. I froze. The realization came to me. No one had ever put their life on the line for me. Let alone protect me. For once I was wordless. Candycove took out an iron sword she was hiding behind her that I could see, and she held it with her scarf hand. Her other scarf hand shot out and grabbed my diamond sword that was lying at an angle on the grass. Holding the two swords at her sides she quickly ran around behind me and sliced her swords down upon the vines gripping my arms and they broke at the sharp touch. The vines slithered on the ground for a couple of seconds before stilling and turning an ugly brown.

She suddenly turned on her heals and her hair whipped around then rested on her back and her tail stuck straight out.

"You always think about me but you never think about how I _feel!_ I felt horrible when I watched you kill those homeless people! They only wanted money! You didn't have to kill them! They had a future… and it could have been better, and ye-yet… you killed them! You killed them…. But I won't let that happen anymore! I don't want you to kill anyone anymore! I want it to stop! I want you to stop it! I care about you Herobrine and I want you to know that!"

Candycove was frozen, shaking in her place and quietly seething to herself. Her eyes were sealed tight and beads of sweat raked her forehead.

I was frozen also.

She cared about me. **she** **cared** about **me**. This was amazing to me, the first time someone had saved me, the first time someone had talked to me properly, the first time someone cared for me. This was all with Candycove. Yet again something came to me. The words I had said earlier, they meant I cared for her too. I cared enough to tell her to get out, and protect her against the gang in the city. I realized more then. When she gave me the carrots; she wanted to be friends, to bond more and to teach me some lessons in life. She wanted me to view the world from her eyes. And she still does.

With all eyes focused on her, I shakily used the tree behind me for leverage to get up. Staggering to her I took my hand and pressed the back of her head to my chest.

Still not saying anything I embraced her with my other arm, and laid my head on the top of hers.

Candycove understood me more than any others. That was what was most important to me at this point. I didn't let go for a while until Candycove started to pull away, slightly disappointed, I too pulled away. An awkward silence settled in with the fog.

Who could have thought the demon of the nether could have feelings such as this one, right?

I put both my hands firmly on her shoulders and looked at her deep blue eyes. She said nothing and failed to notice her feet disappearing at the bottom.

"She's getting away! No one of relation to Herobrine should flee. We have to get both of them now!" he scowled. I guess this is as it's always been with Notch. If the soldiers found a thief and captured him, then their family and friends would be taken for questioning. Pointless, right? At some times it would be helpful but in others… not so helpful.

Power then surged in me, power I had never felt before. It was a strong refreshing power that seared the every crack and crevice of my body. There was a snake winding up and down at lightning speed that drew more power out. I quickly teleported the rest of Candycoves body back to the house. But there was something else that was hidden in with the snake. It was a very refreshing feeling. I didn't know what to think of this for a bit and I turned around, facing a tree that I was just lying under. My thoughts were bouncing and I had no idea what to think.

An arrow was locked onto my other shoulder and I slowly turned around. Menace filled my eyes and made them brighter slightly scaring the group again. One of the archers had gotten up with their bow and his hands shook visibly, and cold sweat ran down his face, tracing his high cheekbones.

I said nothing as I summoned a burst of air at my feet, turned back to the tree, and lifted up and off the ground and into the fog above. I deeply regretted running from the fight, but Candycove had saved my life, once again. I feel the greatest need to repay her for what she has done. Every last debt I owe to her must be repaid. I chose to listen to her; running with abnormal speed I jumped from tree top to tree top.

The wind purred and stroked my hair as it lashed in my face, fed up with the fog in my way I replied to the wind with a whip of my arm and my vision cleared. The fog moved elsewhere and left me alone. That's it. I was always left alone, that's how it has always been. People stay away from me. I stay away from people. That's how it has always been.

Then Candycove flashed in my head… something she said was getting to me.

…

"_I heard about the news of you getting captured. To tell the truth I was relieved but I thought it was a lie. I didn't actually know you were real. That day you were captured many people saw you and Notch running by. I was not one of them but something led me here to help you." _

"_-I was not one of them but something led me here to help you." _

"_-something led me here to help you." _

"_-__**something**__ led me here to help __**you**__." _

…

What could have led Candycove to me? And why did we have no trouble just walking out. Wouldn't there be guards positioned there? Something to stop me? something is going on that I am not aware of. Something very mysterious. Something… unnatural.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Well. Hi. : First authors note to you guys ^~^ (I love how its chapture 12 and im like "FIRST AUTHORS NOTE!") I'm very excited about all of the comments I am getting and the feedback people are sending :D it makes me so happy to see people actually reading and liking my story! 3 I appreciate all your support! Thank you! 3 oh! And also… any guesses on what or who led Candycove to Hero? Also in the next chapter there should be a more back story to Candycove and her past. Merr maybe get to know the characters better. So. Heres the next chapter! ^-^ I made it extra-long.**_

_**~Love MiaMeow 3**_

Chap 12

I was greatly disturbed at the amount of pressure my mind had held after the ordeal with the guards had left. Notch's power was spreading, quite literally and it was strengthening in the second. But at the same time, mine is too. I'm still confused as to why I had felt so… so…? Like that… (Re-read that a couple times.) I'm not sure still, as to why Candycove was led to me. I would ask her but things still seem tense between us. The question of what _this_ is.

I gazed at the thing on my wrist. I had forgotten about it for a while now. (Anyone else?) The buttons glowed once and a while and I stopped running to walk on the trees. The leaves made rustling sounds as I stepped on each group of them. The forest should be ending soon. It was too long for my liking, being impatient, I sped up again.

The curiosity got the best of me and I looked closer at the buttons. Each button had a number on it leading up to nine. It must have been a coded wrist band. But what for? Being reckless I pushed the one. Nothing happened. I then pushed the two, then three. I was being stupid and pressed the four. Pain immediately followed after that and I stopped in my tracks to hold my wrist. It was not the cold wrist band that was shocking me but it was in my arm. Obviously when it was put on, a needle was poked in my arm. Still presently shocking me, I bent onto my knees. The pain still flowed through my veins and I was somewhat weakened. This occurred as unusual for me. It questioned my thoughts and it had me hesitant. Finally the pain stopped and I was able to stand again.

But something still was not right. My body was still weak and getting weaker in every step I took. Gazing from the corner of my eyes I peered at the wrist band. It was still blue with no changes at all. The after effects had almost a poison effect. This is what bothered me. I actually think it _is_ poison. Dropping to my knees _again,_ I growled at my weakness. Gritting my teeth I pushed myself forward.

Every step felt like a weight was pushing me down into the forest, or better yet, the core of Minecraftia. Where the heat would sear at my flesh and burn my bones. And yet, I would heal every time the lava burnt and melted my skin, a never ending time lapse. I cringed at the thought. Hopefully that would never happen. It felt as if an hour had passed of just walking slowly, and painfully.

Then I saw the house in the distance.

It looked so peaceful out there with the fence behind it, along with the dim sun setting. The sky was covered with the light orange and clouds almost seemed to wrap themselves around the sun making a beautiful sight. The small house called to me. It reached out with caring arms and pulled me to it, for me to lie down and rest. But I was still a mile away. Sighing in tiredness and exhaustion, I pulled myself together and jumped down from the trees my legs then gave out in tiredness and I fell to the ground. Once again going forward I had used almost all of my strength, I was almost to the house when I saw Candycove waiting at the steps with her hand on her chin and her elbow on her knee. Her eyes where closed until she heard my dirty knees hitting the ground.

"Herobrine!"

She shouted and sprinted towards me.

"Are you hurt? What's wrong?!"

Her body became a blurry mess as my vision started to fade. I had no clue what was going on, I was weak, confused and tired. Black dots replaced Candycoves face and I was soon drowning in the darkness.

…

…

…

…

~~~~~~…~~~~~~

I was very comfy, and it was an unusual feeling. I had never slept in something so comfy. Enjoying the comfortable feeling I rolled over, but something warm was at my fingertips. I opened my eyes slowly to come face to face with Candycove. She was in an awkward position with her side facing me and her arms stretched towards me. I noticed her hand had clasped my left arm and I attempted to lightly slide out, but her grip was tight. Her eyes scrunched as I moved and she moved closer. For some reason her movements did not bother me and I allowed her to hug my arm and cuddle against it. (Oh Hero, you are so gullible to human feelings, he needs to get updated with human technology :/ ) I turned onto my back and stared at the stone ceiling, it stared back at me, reflecting the light off my eyes. Disturbed, I turned back to Candycove. It seemed that she was awake and yawned. She lazily opened her eyes and looked at me, I stared back at her. Then, she realized her position and squeaked. Backing away, she then squealed and fell off the side. Landing with a hard thump, I chuckled a bit at her foolish behavior. Her head peaked over the side she fell off in a cute way, her cheeks where a bright red and she glared at me.

"Not funny." All daggers where aimed at me.

Laughing lightly to myself again I took the covers off me and swung my legs over the side lightly. Putting my now, bare feet onto the cold wooden ground I stood. And immediately after I stood my body drained of its strength. Harshly, I fell back onto the plush object. Hissing in defiance I tried once more but Candycove lightly came over to my side and pushed me back down.

"You need rest and there is no doubting that."

She shook her finger at me.

"_I'm not going to sit here all day"_ I countered at her.

She just smiled at me and said "and you will do just that, you are poisoned, there is no way it's going to go away if you keep your body focused on other things." She gestured back to the plush.

"Stay in bed if you want to get better faster. Sleep is the easiest and fastest method for sickness."

I sighed and was annoyed at her persistent behaviors. I couldn't ignore what she was saying though. I layed back down and cringed at the lack of strength in my muscles. It was disturbing to me. Being weak was pitiful. It was the worst feeling I have ever felt. Candycove started to leave the room and turned around. She then walked to the closet and on the door her scarf was hooked up onto it. Its two a hands reached out to her as she walked closer, and lightly grasped her shoulders. Candycove giggled a bit then took the scarf off the hook and wrapped it around her neck then she lightly stroked it and whispered to it. (O.o) she then took off to the door. Confused by her actions I put my hands behind my head and waited.

"I'm going to make some food, I will be right back." Then she disappeared around the corner.

About twenty minutes of waiting, Candycove confidently marched back in with a platter in her scarfs hands.

"Okay! So, which plates do you like best?" Candycove pointed to a large plate with a lid on top and blue flower designs on it. "This one is mashed potatoes! My favorite! And this one-" she pointed at another

"-is the omelet I made, there's many flavors you can try! And this one is a… a… I don't really know what this is… but here's some watermelon if you want some!"

Candycove was gleaming and holding out the watermelon pieces. I was not hungry for I did not need to eat. But she waited for me to grab a piece. I hesitantly picked up the green part of the watermelon and took it in both hands. Taking a small bite I paused, the texture was extremely weird but the flavor was delicious. Silently eating the rest she offered the second one and she took the leftover greens. Eating that one too, she discarded the rest in a can to the left.

"Try this omelet first!"

Candycove pointed at a rolled up yellow-egg-smelling food and she drew a couple of sticks out from beside the platter and handed them to me. I raised my brows.

"What? Have you ever eaten with chopsticks before?"

"_No?"_ I simply replied.

"Lefty?" She questioned. "Or righty?" I had no clue what she was talking about.

"_What…?"_ I sound so stupid right now.

"Guess you're a righty because it's easier to teach you when I'm a righty also. Hold the chopsticks like this."

Candycove then held the "chopsticks" oddly with her pinkie finger and ring finger below the bottom chopstick, and used her middle finger to lift the top stick in an up and down motion. Her thumb and pointer finger supported the top chopstick. I then positioned the chopsticks in the same way in my right hand and did the same.

"You're a fast learner! Then you eat with them like this!"

Picking up the omelet with the chopsticks, the sides drooped but Candycove popped the egg-meal into her mouth before it was able to fall apart or fall out. As she chewed she lightly giggled. With her mouth closed, and her hand covering her chewing, she coughed out.

"That's not really supposed to happen."

I smiled back at her in a funny way, then she swallowed the rest and her cheeks became instantly red.

"sh- shut up!" she lightly shoved me and looked away.

"_What? I didn't even say anything." _I smirked at her.

Daggers where glared at me.

_**The hardest part of this chapter was EXPLAINING HOW TO USE FUCKING CHOPSTICKS!**_

_***throws brick at wall***_

_***explodes***_

_**WHY THE FUQ DOES CANDYCOVE EVEN USE THEMMMMM IDFK. MAYBE KUZ ITS KAWAII. DON'T ASK. **_

…_**.**_

…_**..**_

_**Okay well maybe it wasn't that hard…**_

_**Anyway 3 hope u liked this chapter :3 and hope it didn't sound more like a filler. KUZ ITS NOT. **_

_**OH. WAIT. And also you guys should check out Death Panthers story "Sky's biggest secret"**_

_**Candycove and Herobrine are gonna be joining In on the fun ;) or at least should be cx. Sure hope so…**_


	13. Chapter 13

Herobrine Maybe there is another way?

Chap 13

After Candycove brought all of the dishes that we had eaten back to the sink, she sat at the side of the bed on a chair with her arms folded over her chin. Her eyes where closed and her breathing was heavy and long. But she was not asleep, I could tell she was faking it, or at least woke up but not yet fully awake. My white eyes rested on her closed eyes and I stared for a bit, just simply admiring the strong spirit in Candycove, and what I liked most about her. It would mostly have to be her personality. She was sometimes stubborn and very sweet. Candycove peaked an eye open to be startled by my eyes staring her down. A deep blush settled upon her features and she sat up.

"You knew I wasn't really sleeping right?" she then moved her head side to side and laughed. "Wow I really am an idiot aren't I?" (BAKA!)

She then stood up and pushed the hair out of her eyes and lightly combed the side with her fingers. The pink tips of her hair separated and joined together as she tore them apart with gentle fingers, when she finished she closed her eyes and let out a large sigh.

"So… what exactly happened after you teleported me…?" She looked up into my eyes. Her face shown with worry and determination for the true answer. "Why didn't you teleport yourself?"

I simply replied with, "_I could not. Fore my powers where drained by then, I was __**weak**__-" _I nearly got the word out as Candycove hit my chin with her hand and this caused me to bite my tongue.

_Ouch._

"**No**. you're not weak! You are the strongest person I know! And being weak is not a bad thing. It can be good. Sometimes weak people need someone to help them and sometimes they might not. I was there to help you in your time of need but I don't believe that you are weak."

Candycove looked down.

"I hate that word. **Weak.** It reminds me of myself." She lightly laughed.

"Well I must go and get the watermelon I planted yesterday… I will be right back…"

Candycove then got up and turned away, exciting the room. She did not want to hear anymore.

After I heard the front door shut I moved the covers off me and placed my feet on the cold ground. I felt better but my energy was still low and I moved with slowness. Picking up the pace, I headed downstairs. I had no clue what I was aiming to do or go, but something to get me out of that "bed" would be nice. I made it down the stairs finally and turned to the room with the couch I slept on last time, and I saw new flowers that had replaced the ones I had killed. I chuckled at that. She probably knew it was me who killed the flowers with just a touch. Maybe I should just mess with her… I reached out to touch the flowers again but something caught my eye before I could reach it. Stopping my action I looked to the shiny glass with a picture behind it. It was sitting alone on the table and I gazed at it closer. Light was reflecting off the glass from the windows and I could barely make out details for my eyes where making it harsher, but it appeared to be Candycove tenderly hugging someone I could not make out. three light bangs at the door interrupted my thoughts. Turning around and cautiously entering the kitchen I spanned my senses to outside the door. A single soul sat there, waiting at the door. It might have been Candycove but she would have just walked in. maybe she had locked herself out?

_To nether with it._

Swinging the door open I came face to face with a man a little shorter than me. he seemed calm at first then everything settled in when he met with my eyes. He then started shaking terribly as I fueled off his sacredness. I smirked, and he took the pickaxe he was holding and out of instinct swung it at my head. I easily grabbed the diamond pickaxe with my hand and stopped his attack. Then I saw Candycove walking behind with watermelon in her hand. She was smiling intently at the watermelon and did not see us until my eyes found hers, then her eyes found my hand with the pickaxe in it, then the man in front of me shaking in fear. Her features seemed to drop as a sign of failure. Probably she failed at keeping me a secret.

"z-zed?"

So she knew this boy? I already don't like the looks of him. I could kill him right here if I really wanted too. I have a pickaxe right here. I'm not afraid at all, to use this. But I guess If Candycove was in relation… the murdering could wait. For a bit… then it hit me… this boy whom goes by the name of Zed… I have already put on my death list, the one flirting with her at the market.

_Yeah. He's definitely going to the nether._

"Candycove… Candycove! Run! Run as f-f-fast as you can! I-I will protect you!"

Zed struggled against my tight hold on his pickaxe, and I laughed.

"_So Candycove this boy is of importance to you…?"_

"Herobrine put his pickaxe down, he's no harm to you" ignoring my questions? Like always…

_Humf…_

I dropped his pickaxe and he swiftly caught it and ran to Candycove.

"C'mon Candycove! We haft 'a go… NOW!" Zed tried to pull her away but she looked sternly at him and said,  
"He won't harm you as long as you don't hurt him or me." damn straight.

Zed could not believe a word Candycove was saying and she looked back at my smug face. I was enjoying every bit of this.

"Herobrine, I thought I told you to stay in bed! The poison still hasn't warm off!"

Zed then stopped her and said, "woah… woah! WOAH! Wait a second! You mean you are friends with… with **the **legendary… **God** H-h-h-herobrine...?"

"_I'm standing right here fool, I can hear that you are ignoring me, as if I'm no longer here."_

Candycove just motioned for him to follow and I stepped aside as she entered the house with Zed cautiously behind her, brown eyes following my every move. I growled at him as a warning just to get him more scared of me, and he walked closer to Candycove. She sat down on the living room couch and I was quick to sit right beside her in the spot I slept on. And Zed had to take the one seat across from us. Then Candycove started the conversation.

"To tell you the truth I consider Hero as my best friend haha… maybe even more?" more? What is exactly more? I have never had a proper friend before nerveless a best friend. But more? That was unheard of to me. Maybe that relates to her constant cute blushes. (pshhhhhhhh hehe… maybeh…) but it seems to me that they are more of blushes from embarrassment. (*COUGH COUGH* U RLLY NEED TO GET CAUGHT UP ON HUMANOLOGY HERO. Y R U SO DUMB. *COUGH COUGH*) I gazed at her in curiosity.

…

Candycove was looking down at her legs and blushing… hard… with her eyes tightly sealed. Zed then widened his eyes more.

"you're in love with-with a- this monster!?"

That was it… Love. That is what gave me more power at the short-lived battle. I guess feelings have amazing achievements.

Candycove quickly stood up and sternly shouted. "herobrine is **not** a monster!"

A silence fell in the room and Zed spoke up.

"You are going to get yourself killed.** He **might even be the one to kill you" now was my turn to interfere. I stood up alongside Candycove, lightly grabbed her hand in mine and narrowed my eyes.

"_I would do no such thing; Candycove means more to me than anything I've ever interacted with. It would not be my place to murder the one I love. And if you continue to look down upon us then I will kill you here and now." _Darkness seemed to join the silence in the room and the sun was suddenly covered with dark clouds. Power once again returned to my body and I could move properly, the poison effect wore off. White mist swirled at the edge of my vision and my power leaked in a whisk around my eyes. I gave the small boy most likely the scariest glare he had ever gotten. That what the bastard gets after being rude to me. Candycove seemed to think before tightening her hold on my hand.

Then Zed finally got the guts to speak up.

"You have no idea what Notch would do when he finds out." I scowled at the name, Notch. He didn't deserve what he had.

"_My brother has no place in ruling; he has no right to take away what I have." _

_He has no right to anything after he lied._

"He won't." Candycove corrected him and me. "**You** just have to keep your mouth shut. You can't tell anyone AT ALL. Herobrine is not here. Understand?" Candycove glared at him, Zed paused for a couple of minutes and thought about what Candycove was trying to get with the point of keeping me a secret. I don't like this secret but I guess I will have to stick with it if it means losing Candycove if I don't. If Zed agrees he will do as Candycove says, tell no one. Not even his closes friends or relatives. The boy secured the hat upon his head and sighed.

"I suppose there's no going around this, especially with him breathing down my neck every two seconds." Zed folded his arms and looked at me. I growled at him, and clenched my fists.

_Ungrateful human_.

"Fine. I will keep this a secret as long as he doesn't hurt you."

And that is exactly what I **didn't **want him to say.

"Candycove… Can I speak to you in private?" Zed lifted a brow and stared at me. he sure had guts, but inside those guts where soft, ready to be torn. I shifted my head to look at Candycove who nodded and waved me off. Letting go of her soft hand I sneered at Zed on my way out of the room, when I reached the kitchen I morphed into the shadows of her house. Traveling back to the living room I was undetected in my shadow form and listened to their conversation. Zed was pleading Candycove to change her mind, but when she refused for the third time he gave in and asked about me.

"So, do the legends hold true? Does he really have powers? Can he really do all the things the books said? How about murdering? Is he really that cruel? And what about you? Are you okay? Why do you stay with him?"

Zed leaned closer. Candycove thought and looked down at her knees, her ears back.

"Well… most of the legends are not true but some parts are… yes he has powers. Powers like you've never seen before! It's amazing! He's amazing!" she giggled, and continued on, "he can be very brutal… it's kind of horrifying but I guess that's just how he is? He likes gore and I can't really do anything about it. He has really strong senses like me but his are even more extended and stronger. His healing rates are extraordinary! And yet his blood is cold. But his body apparently functions like a normal human body. I'm not sure how he is... is…? Yeah I don't even know where I was going with that." Candycove was blushing at the thought of me and she continued. "Ever since I saved him from that dark cave-thing Notch was holding him in, he kind of stuck to me? I invited him in my house and he kept coming back. But I like his company; he can be really kind and sweet if you learn more about him and who he really is. I will always love every side of him but sometimes his sides are too much for me to handle." Candycove stopped to take a breather and she looked at the flowers she had replaced the dead ones I killed with. "He uses dark magic though and it worries me. to see him struggle worries me. I want to help him but he doesn't take help kindly. It's more of an insult to him then generosity. Maybe he can use his dark powers for a better purpose. And there are things he is always hiding from me. Secrets he won't tell me, things he brushes off his shoulder like its "no big deal" when there is things he needs to talk about. Herobrine shuts everything to himself like a safe, and I having found the key to that safe. But I don't have any luck on my side right now, when I'm in love with the God of the Nether… Hero is actually quite cute." She laughed at this.

_Cute? Well this certainly was a surprise._

"He's very oblivious to modern human things, like a T.V., he would have no clue how to use it. I had to teach him how to use the bath. And he didn't know what a bed was." Candycove was looking so happy at my stupidity to human objects. It's not like I stalk them! How am I supposed to know how to do everything in a human house?

…

…

…

…

**SO. HOW'DYA LIKE THAT CHAPPIE? If I might add…. IT WAS PRETTY FREAKING ADORABLE. So. I suppose I lied a bit on Candycoves past thing :I oops. Awell. I didn't feel like adding her past yet anyways sooo bleh :P 3**

**So they finally confessed their love….. AHHH 3 so cute. Ka-ka-ka-kawaii!**

**Sorry for the lack of details on Zed… maybe I will get to type some more info on him next chappie?**

**Merr! Okay have a good day lovelies! **

**Goodbye my kittys. 3**


	14. Chapter 14

Herobrine chap 14

"What's it like, living with a God?" Zed questioned Candycove for the millionth time. She laughed lightly, and then spoke.

"I don't really picture him as a God that much, I understand that he's not human and he despises them, but for some reason he almost is a human to me. He's very aggressive but very kind. He's very stubborn like me. And acts like any human. So I don't have anything to hold against him. There's no reason to be afraid if you take the time to know him!"

Candycove tried to reason with Zed but he shook his head.

"You're getting into crazy shit that you think you can handle, Candycove. But you really can't. It's too much for you. You should come back to the city with me. And you can buy an actual house, not one in the middle of nowhere. It's almost like you live in solitude now. What happened to… then…?"

_Then? I am intrigued by this conversation. In fact, I don't know that much about Candycove as I would like too. _

"**Then** is over Zed."

She stared at him, straight on.

"Oh really?" he held up the picture that I was staring at earlier and held it out for her to see.

"Then what's this and why is it here?"

The picture was Candycove hugging Zed and he had one arm on her shoulder and leaned against her. his brown eyes and black hat where a distinctive feature and he held a brown bag at his waist. Brown jeans matched the bag and a black sweatshirt had two white stripes on the side. It was clearly Candycove and Zed hugging.

"It's nothing!"

Candycove reached to swipe at it but Zed dropped it before she could get her hands on it. It seemed like slow motion as Candycove reached for the picture but all of the glass pieces separated on impact and flew upwards slicing up her hand. I immediately came out from my place in the ground, and tackled Zed down onto the sharp glass. I gripped his neck and pushed him against the glass and squeezed harder. He grabbed my arms trying to get my iron grip off but I held on tight and he was gasping for breath and squishing his eyes in horror. Rage boiled within me and I seethed with hatred for him.

"_How dare you! You- __**you**__ go and warn me about hurting her, and then you do exactly that!"_

My voice leaked of power and it was a possessed sound. The sound of two voices in one. It chilled Zed to the bone and he continued to sputter.

"_I'LL KILL YOU!" _

Pushing harder, his throat started to cave in. I could feel my thumbs creating a bruise and the outline of my fingers on his neck. I would prefer the glass… let's make it that way then. Suddenly he realized my grip on his throat was released and he gasped and struggled for air. I stood over him with a wicked grin. I held a large piece of glass from the picture. And waited until he struggled up with the help of the chair he was originally sitting on. When he staggered into place I took the glass. Tossed it into the air and with inhuman speed, and I grabbed it and sliced upwards, making blood pool down his face. He screamed and staggered backwards. His heels hitting the couch behind him he fell onto it.

"HERO! Stop it! He didn't mean to!" Candycove choked out.

I turned on my heels to face her.

"_He didn't mean it?! You are fooling yourself Candycove. You saw the way he dropped it. He had the joy in his eyes. It wasn't hidden at all Candycove. He was a fool for doing so. Don't lie to yourself, he hurt you on purpose." _

Then I saw her hand, blood was quickly making its way down to her finger tips and dripping onto the ground.

_**Drip**_

_**Drip**_

_**Drip**_

I immediately checked her hand, cuts lined her arm with a few glass shards snatched in them. The blood was running freely and I paused for a second. Remembering what she used to help my wounds I ran to the bathroom down the short hallway, and skidded around the corner. The bathroom… so now where was the box she brought? I opened the cabinet above the sink. There it was. The white box with the red X on it. (lol he thinks it's an x… it makes since… that's cute. ANYWAYS.) I quickly grabbed the box and bolted back to Candycove. She was bending over Zed with tears in her eyes.

"Please wake up... Zed!" She lightly shook his shoulders. He wasn't dead and his soul still remained in his body. His hat had fallen on the ground and was stained a darker black. The white on his sweatshirt was stained also. The crimson forced the white away to be replaced with red. I put the strange box down on the table without opening it, put my hands on Candycoves shoulders, and knelt next to her.

"_Don't worry. He's not dead. He will be fine. He's just unconscious."_

I calmly explained this to Candycove.

With the element of surprise on her side, she turned and hugged me. Candycove sat and cried on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I know that you're right… I-I just wanted to believe that he didn't do that on purpose. You see, when we were younger we used to date. So I still care for him, but not that much! We broke up when he stayed in the city and I left to live outside of the rules... but we broke up with a reason other than a distance relationship. The rules of the city consumed him, and he became obsessed with the rules and couldn't see how controlling the system was and still is. The system contorts the mind sometimes."

I nodded in understanding, and wrapped my arms around her. I completely get why she was hurt and how the rules could break them apart.

But he had no reason to try and physically hurt Candycove. Why he did that, I have no clue. But I guess I'm in no position to understand the loneliness he had felt, especially when I have lived on my own my whole life. I don't care if I'm with or without someone. I guess that changes with time. Now if I think about it more, I'm happier with Candycove than in a dark cave. My previous home in the nether has not been touched for years… unless some filthy human hands have already taken my belongings. But there I would laugh, fore the books and legend of Notch had all been wrong. But here, with Candycove is the happiest choice for me. Zed had probably gone insane with the rules and his loss of companionship, and traveled out to seek Candycove.

A while had past and the sun was beginning to set behind the clouds and under the surface. Candycove had apologized and apologized over and over, and crying into my shoulder, soaking my shirt with her tears. I then grabbed the box I had gotten a long time ago, that I had left on the table. And I opened it up beside her. Many things where contained in the box, a lot where wrapped in paper and I looked at the content, puzzled. Candycove smiled and waved the box away. Slightly disappointed, I put the box back onto the table. Candycove began carefully plucking the glass shards out of her hand and arm. I have gotten glass stuck in my skin many times and I have to get the pieces out before my skin heals over, so I have to work quickly. Forgetting about her human qualities I acted fast, plucking each and every small piece of glass out of her thin flesh. By 30 seconds all the pieces where out and Candycove could breath. She sharply exhaled and whispered a "thanks." The glass rested on the floor and Candycove turned around to look at the bloody couch. She sighed and looked at me.

"Now… what are we gonna do about him…? We can't get the cities healers because they will know where I live and also there is a chance Zed will talk about this when he wakes."

"_Well he's not staying here… that's for sure…"_ I snorted at the thought.

She then looked up at me with fear in her eyes.

"Why hasn't your voice changed back?!" Candycove moved her bloodied hand to my face and held it close to hers.

"_It usually does this when I'm protecting something… like my house or something. Or when I'm trying to sound threatening. It will go away in a couple of days at least."_

"awww… a couple of days at **least?** That's way too long… I like your normal voice better." Candycove then connected her lips to mine as I gazed at her face. Her face glowed and my eyes turned brighter. Stunned, I didn't know how to react. She then drew away and winked.

"has it changed back now?"

"_N-N-NO! NOT YET."_

Candycove burst into laughter after that. Tears drew from her eyes. And she looked at me.

"You're too cute!"

**…. HES TOO CUTE I COULDINT HANDLE MYSELF….**

***jumps up and down in glee***

**Hehehee! Too cute too cute too cute too cute too cute! 3 KAWAKAWAWAKKAKAKAWAAAIIIIII 3**

**Sorry this chappie isint much :**

**Been very busy but managed to make this at 2:00 A.M. 3 LOVEME. YOU'RE WELCOME.**

**Matsu (pronounced like matt-sue but say it really fast)**

**DON'T MIND THIS ^^^^^^^ shes not a new character or anything….**


	15. Chapter 15

Herobrine chap 15

_**Im so sorry for the terribly long wait. School is in a couple of days so I won't be able to post as often and laziness is an easy trait to master. Also… my mother took away my computer so I had no way of writing or posting with my story on it. (when I already typed some)**_

_**SIGHH….. WHAT A BOTHER.**_

_**I really don't understand why the same people continue to read this cx. Tell me your opinions on this story :3 (I love you all even if you are mean.) 3**_

_**Anyways… enjoy? **_

_What just happened… she had just… kissed me? What. I'm so confused. After I had almost killed Zed, she still is attracted to me? Even if I had been using full power would she still love me? _That question would always remain in my head. As of now, Candycove had moved Zed to my previous bed and made sure she makes another. Zed pissed me off. He hit the right nerve at the wrong time. He's just _wishing _for his death. The mortal will suffer no matter what. I will get my revenge properly from the second I saw him at the market. Zed has been nothing but harm to Candycove since he has arrived. He deserved the cut across his face after what he did to Candycove.

Her hand had easily healed after the "accident", as Candycove calls it, and a couple of new scars where left written on her arm. No infection left. But Zed hasn't had any luck with surviving the cut or living. The bastard lost a lot of blood after the slash with glass. I believe I caught his eye with it, but Candycove says it's best if I don't visit him after I nearly caused his death. Candycove has been about her daily business, tending to Zed and caring for her animals, and farm in the back.

I laid spread out on the couch, with my arms on the sides and my feet spread out on the floor. In my right arm I held a mug of coffee which I swirled around in circles. A small tide pool funneled in the middle of the cup and the cold top of the coffee swirled to the bottom, causing the hot coffee to rise. Steam rose, and then dispersed above. Repeating this action again I gazed at the cup and coffee calmly and in a bored-like manner. I sat at the back of the kitchen, on a small hard couch. In front of me was a large window that allowed me to gaze through and look at the large field. On the far side I could see the forest edge. And on the inside of the glass I could see my eyes as if I was staring at a mirror. It began to annoy me so I looked back at my cup, being distracted by the small waves I could cause by releasing pulses of power, each more powerful than the last. A chopping sound behind me was heard and I tilted my head back and upside down to see Candycove in a normal light blue T shirt and jean shorts that I could barely see under the large shirt. She still had her normal knee high light blue socks on and she was smiling down at the carrots she was chopping and humming an unknown tune to me. Then she looked up and giggled.

"I didn't expect you to look at me like that." She was smiling and put the large knife down.

I looked up properly and turned my head to face her.

"_Hmm? Well I guess I'm getting bored."_ Then I remembered. The nether.

_UGH._

Talk about annoying. It's been what…? Two or three months? Those mobs need to be taught a lesson. I then rose from my place on the couch and chugged the rest of Candycoves coffee. Releasing the air I held in to chug It, I made my way to Candycove and plopped the empty mug down in front of her. She had been chopping the carrots again and gazed up at me.

"_I have business to take care of. I will be back by this afternoon."_ Candycove tilted her head and asked as to where I was going. I replied with a simple and stern,

"_The nether."_ To tell her that she could not come with me. She held a slight pout face but I ignored it and went around the counter to her side. On my way to the door I quickly placed my hand on Candycoves head and ruffled it a bit to tell her _I would be back soon. Keep it safe._ She got the hint and watched me open the door. Right when I was about to shut it a small,

"Be careful!" was heard from the inside. I smiled thoughtfully at this and continued forwards from her home. It was a sunny day and it practically burned my skin from the harsh feeling but the passing breeze cooled my skin, making a calm yet cheerful day for the creatures outside. The tall grass went above my feet but I walked through with ease. I finally reached the side of the forest and the treetops covered out the blazing sun. Being away from Candycoves presence, I then teleported to the Nether on my own.

My vision swirled in front of me, and I waited in the void for my teleportation to arrive at its destination. Searing heat hit me. Knowing I reached my required destination, I opened my eyes to be greeted with the lava falls and crying ghasts. Let's see how many mobs had changed their minds and came back to me, and how many had stayed loyal. A large mansion sat behind a lava fall, slightly hidden by an overhanging mountain of netherack. The mansion was noticeable even if you quickly looked passed it, but I had tried my best to make it look intimidating to the eye and yet hidden. Looking at it now, I obviously did not do a good job. Pondering on those thoughts I walked to the mansion in sight. I had made it the day my brother lied, and threw me out of the then, town. Having nowhere to escape from my brother and the people, I traveled to the Nether. Where my brother thought I was dead for years. But I traveled back to the over world one day, in search of revenge, only to find that the town from my past was a city. And there was no possible way to get to my brother without getting seen. Which I never considered, for I had never seen a group of people so large. And from then on, people used me as an example to children to scare them into not going outside at night. For I would be there waiting to tare the children's heads of their- oh yeah. Back to the topic…

I arrived at the front gates, and there wasn't one zombie pigman to open the door for me. I placed my hand on the door in front of me to hear noises behind. Damn mobs. Growling I shoved the door open with a ton of force, slamming the doors on either side. But to my astonishment humans looked at me. Pairs of eyes locked onto mine. My scowl fell even deeper from the sight. Many held great weapons, and others held my personal God armor and tools. The mobs had completely been taken out and humans had placed their dirty fingers on my belongings. Wind began to whip around the room. I was furious. I seethed in my place with rage clearly written on my face. Every one of them… is going to _**die**_. These people where heavily guarded by my own armor and swords, hopefully they will not have the upper hand. I seriously think these mortals are way to confident than they should be. Just like the others i met it in woods. Just like the homeless dirty mortals that lived in the streets and murk of the city. It disgusted me in every way. The weak creatures had their disturbing hands all about my belongings.

White whisks swirled from my vision and i growled in anger.

How DARE they! Ungrateful humans need to leave.

Darkness swirled beneath my feet and the humans quaked. A couple shouted positive information for the others. They were wrong. There was no way they would win. The hopeful sayings would not help with the situation they got sucked into. The doors slammed behind me, in order to not let the humans escape. I raised my hand, but nothing appeared. I gazed at my hand in anger. One of the humans had locked their hand around my main sword that I would have used for this fight. My piercing gaze locked onto one human in particular. It was a brave soul, one with the light and fire a young human would usually have. This made me seethe more. A human with an extremely strong willpower would be nearly impossible to land a hit, especially with my own sword. Other humans covered in front of the boy. I glared past them in order to direct my attention to him. His stance was one that I had not seen in a long time. My brother and I had practiced together a long time ago with the same stance. It bothered me to some extent but I ignored the feeling and focused back on the humans in front of him. Some were willing to protect him; others where just protect him to follow orders from their seemingly foolish "leaders". I'm guessing he was one.

My rage overwhelmed me and I shot the man the scariest look I could muster. Despite my silent "warning" they charged at me. All together they raised their swords and others raised bows. But the only fault in most of the slashes coming at me was that they were unskilled and not focused. Sloppy throws where aimed at me but I mostly stepped to the side or jumped high above their heads to avoid the attacks.

_"Is that," I deepened my voice along with the demonic tone. "All you've got? It's very sad actually. Watching you humans hop around with my weapons. It's such a waste to my weapons durability's."_

I then avoided another attack at my feet and jumped upwards, just enough to get on the man's head and jump off. With my hands shoved in my pockets the whole time, I jumped on a couple of the humans heads until I neatly landed on the obsidian ground in front of the leader I had glared at previously. He caught a glint in my eye and flinched. I then lifted my leg and round-house kicked him square on the side of his forehead. A strong pulse of dark energy pulsed and he was sent flying across my throne room. The diamond sword he held onto lay at his side and the man did not move from his place on the hot ground. Walking up to him, I scooped up my diamond sword and the proper power flowed back and forth between me and the core. Finding the right amount of fuel power I smirked. Now it's time to slice some heads.


	16. Chapter 16

Herobrine chap 16

**WELP. :I ENJOY. Or at least try to. ****¯\\_(****ツ****)_/¯**

**Comment about some ideas for my story! ^~^ it would be a great help to lengthen my range of ideas! Keep in mind serious and dramatic Ideas (like a fight or conflict) or a cute part (like with Hero and Candycove!) also, if you would like a minecraft oc in this story please Private message me! 3 I am accepting OC! 3 (original characters) please no unordinary things like powers, try to keep your OC human, but if it's a small thing like half enderman I could accept that! (please don't do half enderman. They bother me a lot. Especially the girls. I would be more than happy to do a boy half ender :3) please PM me senpai!**

…

I've got my sword back within' the start of the fight and these humans where less than confident with the idea of winning a battle against me.

"Herobrine!" Another shouted from behind me. "Everyone knows your real and what you did to the enderdragon to betray our cities original people. You thought you could rule and not Notch! He told us your weakness! And that was your past! That boy you murdered. His name was jayson!"

That name swirled around me in circles, drowning out my senses and I felt lost. I closed my eyes and covered my ears. The chanting of the name did not stop, and I growled in anger.

Then something even hotter than the nether was licking at my feet, it was bright fire. I looked around and I was in the village, the town before the city. Something lay at my feet and I was met with a body covered in ash. Everything was a dusty black except for the dull eyes gazing back at my white shinning ones. The orbs where glossed over and lifeless but the fire still danced in the reflection. I backed away slightly, and horror came over my face.

_Jayson_

_Jayson!_

"I didn't do it! It wasn't me! It was the fire! I tried to get him out!"

"We saw you use powers! And your eyes glowed! Jayson didn't deserve to be killed

Like that, his family was suffocated in a closet, why didn't you help them!?"

"I-I tried! And I used them to get him out of the house! I didn't know his family was in the closet!" It was true. I did not sense any souls in the house. They were already dead by the time I had reached the house.

I watched myself talk to a friend of jaysons. She got countless others to group together and curse words like "_demon!_" and "_heartless monster_!" I guess it stuck.

I watched as I backed away and stared at them with my mouth open. They continued to do this and raised their fists at me. Naming out countless curses to me and telling me I was a murderer and a savage killer. My once fake blue eyes blinked and turned into the glowing white they are now. Tears formed below my eyes and I turned and ran away from the people who stood and watched me run. One voive stuck out and it was my brothers.

"You do not belong here. Leave and never come back." That was a lie.

I watched myself trip and run into the forest brambles, I could not control the tears from flowing and my legs ran as fast as they could go without using powers. Running in the endless wet leaves as they scratched my face when I ran by. Panting and gasping at the hurtful touches and the scent of blood.

_"Jayson..."_

…

I opened my eyes once more to find my throne room but sideways. The hot ground burned my cheeks and I groaned and sat up. Quickly flashing my eyes and taking a long look around the room I stood and sighed. The humans had stolen all my stuff and got away with it. I then grimaced when the horrible memory of jayson came into my sight. I gripped my head in frustration, and cold sweat ran down my fingers. Quickly wiping it away, I regained my posture and calmed my breathing.

I took a glance at my large quarts throne seat and sighed. It was dusty and old cracks lined the sides. I looked around and spanned my senses and found. A single soul lingering. Its presence was very small and it was behind a netherack pole to my left. I looked at the pole and waited.

It sat there. No hesitance or flinch was found. Taking loud and slow steps towards the netherack tower, I made a creepy approach. Finally reaching the pole I put my hand on the side and stepped into view of whoever was behind.

There was nothing. Frowning in confusion I looked around and spanned my senses around the whole castle. Nothing, not a single soul or mob was placed in my palace. Narrowing my eyes I walked back into the middle of the hallway, and took one last glance at the throne before opening the giant door softly and exiting.

I felt no frustration for the humans at the moment. All I cared about was getting home to Candycove. Still... The mysterious soul was surprising. And odd. Someone or something was watching me and it made me uneasy to know how fast this creature was. Stepping outside of the palace, the doors closed tightly behind me and released a huge dark wave. Any mob that came near my palace would feel the wave and turn away from my palace.

Then the feeling of being watched hit me again. I looked around and narrowed my eyes. Nothing again. Only the vast red land covered my vision. The hot lava seeped between cracks in the dark stone and burnt anything touching it. In the distance I noticed a ghast hovering quietly above, just skimming the hot molten rock below it.

I snorted in aggravation and my feet started to disappear into small block particles. I teleported the rest of my body out of the nether and everything swayed until I came to see the beautiful view of the field.

_"Shit..."_

The sun was just about to go below the horizon and I had told Candycove I would be back by noon. Sighing in annoyance again I continued to walk through the long grass. Something was hanging on the front door.

As I got closer I realized it was Candycoves scarf laying limp and closed in the top of the door. As soon as I went to turn the nob of the wooden door the scarf seemed to have just "realized" I was there and opened the door for me. And it pulled it open by holding onto the counter from the other side. I raised my brow at this simple act of kindness from a scarf. The hand-like end wrapped around my neck and shifted until it felt comfortable on my collarbone. It wrapped around my neck until the two ends hung off my shoulders and past my elbows.

Growling in annoyance I lightly tried to pry it off, but the strange object did not budge. Using more force I pulled at it. Again it did not move but it made a hurtful sad sound. I paused in confusion. Again I pulled with the same force and the scarf made almost the same sound. So it had feeling? Steam rose from my forehead and I couldn't get the damn thing off without hurting it. Feeling extremely violated and pissed off, I wondered around the house. All the lights where off and it sounded like no one was home. Not bothering to turn on the lights, I traveled up the staircase and up to the one room where Zed was healing. A slight light lit up the small hallway and for the millionth time, I sighed before turning the knob and opened the door all the way.

Candycove slept in a small comfortable chair in the corner near the lump on the bed. And I wondered if Zed had woken up at all. I haven't seen his current condition. I decided to wake Candycove to let her know I was back but before I reached her the scarf tugged very lightly at the side of my neck causing a twinge of pain.

_"Hey, what's the big deal-"_

I looked where the scarf had tugged me and Zed sat in the bed with his arms behind his head and a big frown on his cut face. A fresh, clean wound still lined from the left side of his chin and over his eye, past his right eyebrow. The wound would leave a nasty scar for the rest of his life. He was deliberately looking away from me, at the "interesting" flower pot beside the bed. He obviously wanted nothing to do with me, so I turned back to the sleeping Candycove and shook her lightly.

_"Candycove. Candycove, I'm back from the nether"_ I spoke lightly in order not to startle her with the demonic voice and made sure to stay quiet. Her eyes slowly opened with a soft,

"Welcome back."

_"Sorry I didn't come back when I said I would. Some humans had stolen my old armor and highly enchanted weapons."_ I held up my hand and my sword began to materialize in it. "Good to know I still have this." I then stopped the process before it was completed and made it disappear again. Candycove rubbed her eyes and looked over at Zed. She then stood straight and looked over his form and gasped.

"Herobrine. Out."

I rolled my eyes and grinned.

"_Nope. Not moving."_ I wanted to stay and have a word with Zed. Well I guess he feared me a bit more than the last time I saw him. Candycove lightly tried to move me out the door but I did not budge. She struggled and put two hands on the right side of my waist, then, she faced down and pushed as hard as she could. Her shoes where slipping and I had not moved from my spot. Candycove stopped and panted in tiredness. Then she turned away and crossed her arms, letting out a suppressed _"huff"_ in a stubborn way. I mostly said that to see Candycove do exactly that.

I grinned from satisfaction of her disappointment and I focused my attention on Zed. It was clear I had wanted to talk to him but Candycove was persistent when it came to health and people's feelings.

Something hit me hard; it seemed to be an intense spiritual pressure. Candycove and Zed seemed unfazed by this unknown presence and Candycove looked back at me. My eyes widened and I put a hand over my chest. Breathing was hard from such a powerful pressure on my body. The soul was huge and nearby, but yet it stayed in its place. Too distracted to find the pressure, I fell to my knees and it was getting really hard to breathe. Coughing, I was confused as to what spiritual pressure this was. It grew more and something found its way up my throat. I coughed again, and warm crimson blood fell on the wooden floor. Then the pressure suddenly cut-off and I was gasping for air.

Regulating my breathing again, Candycove's hands were at my shoulders and she was in front of me trying to get my attention. I could not hear her. I only saw her lips move as she shook me a bit. The spiritual pressure was one of the strongest I had ever felt, and it held the power to internally harm me, when I could not even see it. What had just happened? The presence was quick and short. Strong and huge. It amazed me at the amount of power I could feel radiating off of the spiritual pressure. It was stronger than my spiritual pressure, which was astounding.

Humans are not affected by spiritual pressure because they do not wield such power, unless somehow were blessed or cursed with it, which hold little essence with its weak human host. Then they would react to the presence.

Candycove's ears lay flat against her head and she widened her eyes. "Herobrine! What's wrong! Answer! Are you okay!?" Candycove hounded, and avoided the blood on the floor. Now that I recognized the pressure, I will be prepared for it if it were to come again. Never before had Candycove seen me in a panicked, and surprised state, it must have shocked her to see me on the ground coughing, for something to bring me onto my knees it was extremely powerful. I simply stood up again and sighed, my breathing back to normal.

"_Candycove, you need to leave for a while."_ I started off with a warning sentence. I wanted to get to the point immediately. Zed narrowed his eyes and continued to stare.

"What…? What do you mean? Out of the room?"

I rubbed the side of my head in unsureness and looked over at Zed for a second than back at Candycove, if Zed was unable to move then there was no way Candycove was moving either.

"_At least just stay indoors and do not come out. I will be outside."_

Before Candycove had even said anything I spoke again.

"_You will not come outside no matter what condition._"

I glared at her then quickly turned with speed and flashed out of the door, down the long set of stairs and into the kitchen. Pausing at the door I wondered what could await me on the other side.


	17. Chapter 17

Herobrine chap 17

**I apologize for the chapters I'm just really jumbled up with school now cx I just feel like the chapters are much more rushed and no relaxing time for Hero and Candy to get to know each other, hopefully after this chapter it will be more talk time, I have many more conflicts in mind, and one OC someone has submitted (thanks Kaguthegreat!) please feel free to submit your own, go to the previous chapter to learn more about the requirements. Wright a review saying you would like an OC and then PM me. My new school is so much better than my other school but I stay late for cross country. (Which I don't want to do. -.- my mom made me. bleh.)**

**Also my updates will be slower. I am busy with school (as said before) and also I don't have the motivation I had before when I first started this fanfic. I don't get as much attention with my story as I would like but it can't really be helped I guess cx. Please be patient with me. also, any suggestions on the story summary? Im not good at them so please if you have a better summary I can replace the old one with please do tell! **

**Welp! Happy reading everybody!**

I stormed out the front door in sudden anger from the blood I had lost, that is only the second time I have felt that kind of pressure before. The first time would be from my brother, when he had first expelled his powers to the universe. When him and I where put into existence, and worked together instead of behind each other's backs. I raised the moon and brought darkness and hostile mobs over the land while my brother rose the sun and burned my mobs. I felt slightly betrayed at this, but I did not oppose Notch then. Only when he LIED to the people of the single village did my life go to the nether, literally.

That was when I was stronger. I am weak now, mentally and physically. I clenched my fist and shut the door loudly behind me. Small wavers of the presence still lingered and I followed the path into the field. I glanced back at the house as soon as I stopped my feet and peered at the windows, Candycove was at the kitchen window watching me and observing everything around me with just her eyes peaking over the rail. Suddenly her eyes widened and she pointed behind me. Just then the presence returned again and I clutched my chest in pain and gritted my teeth together. I tilted my head to look in front of me to where Candycove had pointed and a black figure filled my view. An enderman about three blocks higher than me, had one hand resting on an arm and chin on its hand. Another pair of arms rested at its side.

"So this is the legendary Herobrine? Huh. Seems more to me as a normal weak human."

I scowled and stood straight getting used to the strong power. I wiped my mouth with my arm ridding any trace of saliva and blood.

_"You may call me no other name except Herobrine. But HUMAN is not on my list of names. That is one I will not tolerate."_ I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms. The enderman gave off a slight intimidating feeling from the presence and the largeness of it.

It shrugged its bottom set of arms and smirked smugly.

"You can't even out-power me so what makes you think you can tell me what to do?"

The mutant shrugged again and put its arms on its waist. It made a pout face and looked disappointed. I growled and showed my teeth in frustration.

"Ah. Over reacting I see. Such anger like an animal comes off you."

His eyes moved down to my neck and I realized the scarf was still resting comfortingly on my collar bone.

"That's quite a girly human scarf hanging on your neck. It appears silly."

The enderman laughed mockingly and continued his smile.

This creature was making me angrier every second I looked at it. To think that it was the source that forced me to cough blood. If it wanted to fight then I would. I put down my balled fists and spoke deeply.

_"If you want a fight you will get _one." I calmly replied. The purple mutant smiled and got into a fighting position with his arms out.

"That sounds splendid!" It replied. I stood and waited for its first move, standing with a loose position. Suddenly it was gone with a flash of purple deep colored particles taking its place. It was quite obvious where it would appear. It was an enderman and I knew it could teleport. I heard the poof of the teleportation complete behind me and twisted with force, using my fist for momentum.

My knuckles came onto contact with the smooth skin and it was sent reeling into the dirt, creating a pathway of rich soil. Maybe this would be an easier fight than i first thought. I waited for it to come at me again and it stood and held its cheek in one hand then put it into a fist at its side. It growled and lunged up to me running extremely fast with its long legs, it kicked out. I had swerved to the side but it had caught my shirt with one of its arms and swung itself too me, its claws dug into my shirt creating tares and the scent of blood once again hit my nose.

Its succulent scent motivated me into a more battle ready state and I grabbed its harsh hand and pulled making it screech at the strength I was pulling at. It was lucky I had not held on or its wrist would not be movable. I felt another harsh grab on my shoulders and its claws dug into both of them.

"Weak!"

I scowled more and two more hands where dug into my stomach and it pushed the claws in deeper. Gasping now, my face scrunched up and I bent my knees to jump up. I shot upwards and it flew up with me, it let out a horrid screech as its thin legs lifted off the ground. Finally getting extremely pissed, I was able to grab onto its hand and I quickly turned its wrist the wrong way, it let out another screech and used its other clawed hand to try to land it on my face. I deflected its hand with mine and pushed it outwards. I growled in pain as It's fourth hand buried deeper within my shoulder and I felt strangely nauseous. Pain swarmed my shoulder then and my eyes widened at the immense pain.

The mutant smirked in front of me and I watched as his smirk fell to a silent gasp. My hair whipped in my view and I was the one smirking now. The mutant struggled to get on top as the view of the ground came closer. Out matching my size, it easily used the clawed hand in my shoulder to pull itself closer to me and twist its fate. I growled and my hand at my side generated power, my sword appearing in my hold, I lashed out at its torso. The Enderman pushed itself away just in time, but too late to receive a small scratch to the chest. The mutant hissed and a different scent of blood spiked my interest.

The swords rim was tipped with a small amount of dark purple fluid. The warm unusual blood shinned on the tip and shimmered when I tilted the sword; it drained down the side and coated it lightly. The blood was not like normal enderman blood. Fore ender blood was a lighter color and it did not shine.

My shoulder burned with pain and continued to slightly give off a sizzling feeling that seemed to spread. We were heading towards the ground at an immense speed. I was struggling to get above the mutant but its size was too much for me to overcome. Again, I was on the bottom and I squeezed onto the enders hand, trying to pry away. To no avail my back crashed to the ground, and my vision turned black for a second before the large enderman was standing above me.

My back split in pain and I winced and could not move. I created a crater around our figures from the impact and there wasn't any grass around me, the soil was dug up and turned over to become hard peat underneath me. I twitched my hand a couple of times in order to check if I had feeling. Even that was horrible pain for my body. I released a dark pulse to warn the mutant above me, but it paid no head to the weak "warning". Its blurry figure reached down and roughly grabbed my dirtied shirt. Lifting me up and off the ground I gasped in air at the pain from being moved.

"I knew you were weak, Herobrine. But not THIS weak. It's pitiful. Really."

The mutant growled and shook me a bit, causing more pain to erupt from my body. I grunted a bit and breathed in heavily.

_"I'm not weak..."_

I nearly managed to get that out. I was out of breath and unable to neither speak nor move.

"Oh- what was that? I could not hear you."

I took another breath and squeezed my pained fists.

_**"I AM NOT WEAK YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" **_

Using almost all of my energy I brought up my fist and struck its face as hard as I could muster. It dropped me harshly and staggered back, shocked. I fell to the ground and gasped in pain; I rolled over and coughed, creating a small pool of blood in front of me. Pain, so much pain, every inch I would move would create a wave of suffering to withstand. My back hurt insanely and my feet where numb and lifeless. I was slightly confused but I glared up at the enderman glaring down at me.

"You smell too much of human." And with that the mutant was gone. I laid straight and hissed in pain, scrunching up my back and bending it was an excruciating feeling.

A sudden sharp pain flooded my back.

"Ahg!"

I could now show how much it hurt without it seeming "weak" with the ender around. Fast breathing was heard and footsteps along with them. Then the blue ears of Candycove came into my vision and she cupped my cheeks lightly. Her high and rushed voice numbed my hearing more.

"HEROBRINE?! it's okay! You're going to b-be fine!"

I don't know why she was so panicked. I could not die anyways so what's the point of sulking if there was nothing to sulk about? The scarf hung loosely around my neck and touched the bloodied ground. She held my face for a couple seconds and sobs shook her body to the point where I could feel her shaking touch. I lightly smiled up at her and laughed a bit, then cringed at the pain of using precious air. My back felt numb and it tingled with pain, each feeling on my back was pain. My stomach was tossing and turning where I laid and I felt something rush out of my throat. The cold fluid found its way through to my mouth and I coughed out what was left of the vile fluid I so despised that second. I was angry, disappointed, and confused. There have been mutant endermen before, but they did not have such spiritual energy. The gender appeared to be male, but nothing was clicking into my mind. None of it made since.

"_Candycove… you must tell me." _I took a deep breath.

She got closer and she lightly whispered,

"Tell you what?" I looked over to her and looked at her dead- on.

"_What led you to me, Candycove."_ I got to the point right away. She leaned back, and sat properly. Candycove paused for a couple of seconds and wiped her tears away with her arm.

"I don't think I should tell you. I don't want you confused as you already are. I'm just as confused."

I easily got agitated at this, but kept my temper. Obviously she was keeping it secret in order for my present health to get better. She avoided the topic and examined my current physical state.

"Hero, can you move at all?"

Gritting my teeth, I lifted my arm a bit and almost dropped it on the ground before Candycoves hand shot out to mine and held it in the air.

"It's okay, I'm right here." She exclaimed confidently and squeezed my hand very gently. "Are you able to move your feet."

"_No" _I spoke bleakly. "_I cannot feel my legs, nor move them."_

Candycove deeply frowned and rubbed my hand.

"I think your back is broken, Hero. I cannot move you." I scoffed and shifted a bit, instantly regretting it, and a spasm raked along my body, Candycove held my hand a little harder and got closer. I raised my head in pain and gritted my teeth harder. It seemed like shocks where running up and down my back and each time it would hit my lower back, I would receive a horrible twinge of pain. I dug my hand into the hard peat next to me and squeezed Candycoves hand as lightly as I could control my strength. She lightly rubbed my shoulder with her scarred hand and tried to calm me. It seemed to work as the pain dulled and I was able to slowly relax from her soft hushing. A wave of tiredness overwhelmed me and I let out the breath I realized I was holding the whole time. Candycove let out a long worried sigh and looked warmly down at me with sympathy.

"What am I going to do with you?"

She smiled lightly.


	18. Chapter 18

Herobrine chapter 18

**Y'know looking back at my first chapter… I have come so far with my writing… I thank you guys 3. Because if you guys never reviewed or anything I would have never continued or got this far with my writing. I have gotten so much better. Thank you.**

**Yeyeyyy over 3,000 views! :D thank you! 3 I don't really have anything to say. Haha actually three things. One. Anymore OC's? I would love to get some in :. Two. Sorry for the long wait! I have no explanation other than from previous chapters postage, as I said I have little motivation. And three. Happy reading? **

**I apologize for the months of waiting.**

**:[**

Candycove stared with a frown for a couple of seconds before sighing deeply. She was confused and puzzled on the situation I had gotten into. A couple minutes of Candycove staring at me with guilt passed and I heard the front door lightly shut into place. Breathing deeply, I tilted my head calmly in order not to destroy my somewhat uncomfortable yet bearable position. Zed came forward and avoided eye contact; he was holding a blurry white box that I managed to recognize it as the box with the plus on it, I had tried to give to Candycove the other day. It makes me think of how many days have passed since I met Candycove. It has been many days I suppose.

Zed had set the box down beside Candycove and looked away once more.

"What is on your shoulder Hero?"

I looked down at it at an angle and frowned. The skin was black like dust and turning to a paper like substance and the blood below was black and not flowing. She went to lightly brush the paper-like skin away with her fingers but I growled suddenly, scaring her and she jerked her hand away. I could not move my arms that well so I figured it would be better to use my voice.

"_Do not touch it Candycove, fortunately it is the Withering effect."_ I exclaimed sarcastically. I recognized the horrible stench anywhere and the stinging and popping from the arm jab began to make since.

If Candycove had touched my blackened shoulder her whole body could have quickly obtained the effect and it could have been fatal, or paralyzing. The withering withers everything except your nerves until the end. Making you feel every burn and blackened surface destroying your skin. The bacteria was vicious, consuming everything accept bone and nerves. That is why withers and wither skeletons are not affected by this bacteria. The bone is simply not possible to disintegrate for the black bacteria. The mutant enderman must have had some on his hand and when he jabbed my shoulder, the bacteria must had been inserted inside my shoulder, rotting it from inside out.

Candycove opened the box and thanked Zed for his help. There was no cure for the withering effect, but it did not stop her from reaching for gauze and reaching for my shoulder, I grinded my teeth as she gently started wrapping the bandages around the sensitive area. It felt as if fire was licking at my shoulder and it traveled up my arm, creating a painful sizzling feeling. I muttered a dark curse and Candycove simply ignored my crude ranting. Over my shirt, she continued to wrap what she could, but left my stomach injury, in order not to hurt me. I squeezed my eyes shut in order to keep out the slight twinges of pain, but they continued nether less. Suddenly the delicious smell of fear hit my senses. But I did not feed off of it like I usually would, it was a foreign fear. One of worry and not the usual worry of death for one's self. I looked to the source to see Candycove visibly shaking, her face stern yet a wavering fear clear. This took me a bit by surprise, It was unexpected and a siren seemed to ring in my head that something was deathly wrong. Her ears laid back and I reached my hand out and rested it on her knee, to reassure her about the unknown thing she was scared shitless about. Still shaking, she managed to clasp her hand around mine and spoke her thoughts;

"How are we going to get you inside Hero? It's cold out here you could catch a cold. And your back is broken so you are immobile, unable to move from mobs, and the wild animals that could hurt you. what if you get attacked by something wile your out here? What if we can't get you inside?"

She paused to take a breath and spoke again.

"What if people from the city find y-"

"_Candycove. You must calm down. I might just be able to teleport to the bed. Let me just breathe and regain some strength."_

Candycove looked down at the wound that was created on my stomach and apologized.

"Sorry… I'm going to go change the sheets." I watched as she stood, causing my hand to fall to the ground, and pain was not received. I let out a long sigh and closed my eyes relishing the cold breeze. Winter was getting close, the colder it would get, the more likely snow would reach the lonely house. Candycove was moving slightly faster than normal, wanting to reach the house and get me in the bed as soon as possible. Her tail was low and her hair blew to the side the pink dye at the tips of her hair seemed to be fading out, leaving a pinkish gray. Her hair blew to the side once more before it was covered by the door, and it disappeared inside. I twisted my head the other way to get a good look at Zed. He was silently watching me and a deep scowl replaced his frown. He eyed me warily, then spoke.

"What is your plan?" He harshly spat.

I was not taken aback by this; I was expecting it from the start. Zed was in the rights to accuse me of a plan. But he did not understand that there was no plan with Candycove. There was no twist to it, and i had the same question to ask him. But for now, I had to focus more on the present. Later I would peer into the future "plans" of Zed. If he was going to stay in the house with me and Candycove or leave to the city is his choice and something I would figure out. With lots of rest I should be better in about ten days, maybe more. Lots of questions could be answered and talks that normal humans tend to have could be obtained. Zed furrowed his brows as he waited for an answer, his brown eye glistening to hear my answer.

"_I just might have to ask you the same."_ I calmly retorted back to him. Pesky human, annoying rodent. Something I could pluck of the face of this earth and nothing would ever see him aga-

"Hero!" a shout came from a window. Blowing air from my nose, I turned once more to see Candycove waving out of the kitchen window to get my attention, and then she put a thumbs up. I got the hint and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath then blew the air out slowly, relaxing my body. I knew this was a stupid mistake but it was better than staying out in the cold, which I do not fancy too. I've always loved snow, it would always seem to reflect the same white as my eyes and the same cold aura I give off and yet. I do not like being cold. My own aura does not affect me but I can feel the chilling cold of snow and the coming fall weather.

A second after thinking of the bed I once lay in with Candycove, my body began to slowly disperse in small blocks, which raised then disappeared. I opened my eyes once more to see the ceiling of the upstairs room. Candycove could be heard racing up the stairs. Then pain itched at my back again and I cringed and gritted my teeth at the horrible feeling. The horrible feeling of uselessness that plagued my thoughts and burdened my legs.

The teleportation used some of my strength I should not have sold and it caused the pain a human should be feeling to return a bit. Now in the comfortable bed, I started to calm my breathing. It was relaxing against my burning back and I could not, and wished not to move. Candycove entered and left the light door open, for Zed to make his way in a couple seconds after. He only stood at the doorway and closed his one eye.

Candycove sat down at a chair beside the bed and smiled at me, trying to keep herself and I calm. Little did it work, but it was worth the effort. Her small hands where lying next to me, resting on the bed. I peered at the wounded hand; a couple of small scares lied scathed. Looking the other way in order to keep my cool I laid my hand atop hers. And Candycove flipped her hands around to hold my hand. It was somewhat embarrassing to do this in front of Zed. But the closer to Candycove I get the more Zed will either get jealous or fuck off. Then I felt Candycoves hair on my arm and I looked back to see her head was resting peacefully on my dirtied hand. She was trying to at least get some sleep. I sighed in contempt and the footsteps of Zed leaving greeted my ears. Candycoves breath was the only thing heard in the room at the moment, and it felt nice to be at peace after a quick, yet damaging battle. Surely I would get revenge, but for now we could only sit and wait. I looked at Candycove for a while, her adorable blue cat ears twitched once in a while and her tail was curled in her lap. Her leaning form looked silly and un-suiting for her. Candycoves hand reached up and pushed the brown hair out of her face, opening her eyes she stared at me with sympathy.

"Herobrine, can you tell me about your past. I would really like to know… If it bothers you… then you don't have too. I'm just curious."

Still on my hand, she shrugged and closed her eyes. I thought for a minute. Was I ready to tell Candycove all that has happened? I do not have anything to lose from telling her. So why hesitate? The question struck the wrong cord in me that I was not fond of and perked my interest and the silent scowl. Letting out a long breath I had been holding, I gruffly said

"_I suppose so… if only you tell me yours afterwards. I would like to peer into your past also."_

I would not tell her all, it would be too much. I would simply tell her most of what happened, in a simplified, easy-to-understand-for-her, way.

I told her almost everything. And I started from the beginning. Almost six hundred years ago,

When me and my brother first arrived I do not remember, but I left out some things she would not enjoy. Trying my best to make it the easy-to-understand-for-her way. She understood almost everything, once in a while asking for clarity and I, corrected the false story's she was told as a child. Most where fiction, Notch had told the people wrongly, and replaced the truth with lies. The years I have spent dwelling the fields, destroying villages, working with the mobs. I told her that I did not understand a lot of things Notch had did. Confused on what was for the better and worse. I told her that I was insisted on thinking all of the lies where for the worse but now, I was not. I was sure some of the lies where used for benefits on his part and mine. Mythology in the hidden temples was mostly correct. The past written on walls soon after it had happened, and left to never be found until generations later. And everything I told her was true. I was reckless and I let anger drag me, which created the "me" now.

After a while of rambling she began to smile as the stories went on. The sparkle of happiness reached her deep blue eyes and I peered over at her after trailing off my past. Her tail was swaying side to side slowly and her ears where perked to hear my voice easily. She beckoned me on with a flick of her tail and leaned closer. I looked at her, confused, and then sighed. I was tired and needed rest to heal my back. The pain still hurt immensely but it bothered me little on the soft cushion of the bed.

Okay! All I have to do is not make sudden movements. And not reach to far… and not get up… and do nothing… well maybe this was harder than I first thought.

Candycove got up silently, and made her way around the bottom of the bed to the other side, which was empty. She lifted the covers and slowly inched closer to me in the bed. Her cheeks where bright red and she avoided my gaze. I smiled down at her beside me and she slowly wrapped her thin arms around my arm, hugging it close to her chest. Her eyes closed and I continued to watch her breathing. Candycoves position was a comfortable one but waves of sadness still rolled from her head and into the atmosphere; also relief dotted the distinct smell.

"_Do not pity me Candycove. You do not have to feel a fault for my condition. It is simply something that will heal within a good amount of time."_

Her arms tensed suddenly, and then loosened before she spoke.

"How can I not pity you? No one deserves to become paralyzed. And no one deserves to get in such fights. They are very violent and I don't see how you are able to find joy in the blood baths. But it is something I do not understand, and I will not pressure you to find out. The images I can still see from the-the people at the c-city" something wet pierced my arm and I looked at her closely.

"_Candycove."_

"The girl and her axe, and you-"

"_**Candycove."**_ I spoke sternly, granting her attention she looked up at me for a couple of seconds before lowering her head, and unraveled her arms. She wiped the wet tears away quickly and apologized for her actions.

I understood what I put her through but I had hurt Candycove mentally. I enjoyed every second of the cries and screams of the dirty humans and yet I now felt I got nothing out of it.

"I will tell you my story when I am up to it…" with that she intertwined her fingers with mine and she rested her head on my shoulder. Heavy breathing followed her voice soon after and she was peacefully asleep. Dreaming of somewhere where she did not need to worry about me and be afraid. Hopefully.

\- 3

**Review please ^~^ I would love to hear from you guys again 3 it's been awhile.**

**Like I said… I'm sorry for the long wait. Something came up and I haven't felt myself at all. I'm awfully sorry and the next chapter might be an even longer wait… again I apologize and like Hero, I feel like a burden to you guys. Sorry for having you guys wait so long… it's not fair. And I will try my best to treat you guys with at least one chapter a month.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Please read this.**

**First of all I don't know who I promised a chapter to but I make no promises such as rash as that. I will not promise something so foolish, I know myself that I do not write chapters easily and they take a long time just to write something so small. So if I really did promise you a chapter and have not fulfilled that promise I am sorry but I do not have the motivation I once had. I am sorry that my chapters are not released within your time limit. I have other things to do and I enjoy drawing so I usually draw in my free time. I am running out of ideas for this story and little hope remains for this story. Thank you for understanding but I have a life other than writing. And I did say 'And I will try my best to treat you guys with at least one chapter a month.' 'I will try my best to treat **_**you guys**_**' it does not mean I will and it does not mean that you can request a chapter and expect one out.**

**So for the people still out there reading from the start I thank you, and for the people that have nothing to do with this I am sorry for ranting at the start of this chapter but I am sick of the people who don't recognize it takes time to write chapters.**

**Also does anyone else have the same problem when they try and open their profile? It's never ending for me and does not stop loading. I would like to edit it but my computer prevents me from doing so.**

**Lastly a review I got from an anonymous person said that notch raised the sun and Herobrine raised the moon in this fanfiction. But I do not remember at all me writing anything about them raising the sun and moon, if I am wrong and did write that please tell me what chapter and where because I have not found anything close to that.**

**Happy New Year**

Herobrine chap 19

I awoke to Candycove moving in her sleep. She shifted the other way and let go of my hand then turned her whole body over and continued to rest there. I frowned and grew restless but I could not move at all. I was paralyzed and I wanted to wrap my arms around her and pull her close. But I was unable. Her scent warmed the room and I felt comfortable lying in the bed with her. Out of the window to the right, the moon was full and I relished in the faint light it gave off through the glass. I felt good other than the itchy nagging feeling of the gauze on my shoulder and the constant slight pain in my back. I ignored that fore they were nothing but a small nuisance. Dust drifted around the room and the moon caused it to shine in the pale light. Then something caught my eyes, a single zombie, standing in the window, watching me. It stared for a couple of seconds, bowed then walked out of my line of view. Good to know some mobs still followed me. I haven't seen any for a long time, it was a nice change to witness that act.

The next morning after I fell back into a faint sleep, a scream woke me up suddenly. The sun now shone through the glass and Candycove was no longer beside me, resting. I easily recognized the scream as Candycoves and a couple of seconds later she began laughing. When I heard the scream my heart felt as if it dropped ten feet. Then the laughter filled the air and relief immediately flooded my body. Waiting awhile in impatientness, Candycove entered the room and she looked a little scared, then she stepped to the side. Cautiously watching as a figure staggered into the room. I immediately spotted it as the same zombie as last night, watching me through the window. It was identified as a male zombie, with dirty blonde hair, dull eyes and broken glasses resting on the bridge of its green nose. Its clothes were torn and ripped in areas that revealed the rotten skin underneath. And the horrible, recognizable scent replaced Candycoves quickly. The mob gasped a bit then bowed slowly, putting his hands behind his back.

"Herobrine! Sir!"

This mob was still able to talk and think properly surprisingly. But with time its brain would be rotted inside out and it would make the horrible gurgling noises, and most likely would have followed the traitor mobs and would have tried to bite Candycove on sight. I laughed lightly, thinking of the possibilities of the mob actually still respecting me. It looked up like a normal human would with a confused expression. Then it spoke again and stuttered, looking down at the floor again.

"I-it's an honor!" the mob spoke clearly with glee, and slurred its words a bit. Its happy approach to me fell as I harshly spoke back in defense.

"_Why have you come here?"_

I furrowed my brow, wanting badly to stand up and face the small zombie but was unable, and stuck to a bed that made me seem weak. The zombie squeezed its eyes shut tighter.

"L- Lord Herobrine! I only came because I have witnessed you and this lovely woman interact and I have seen how much you have changed. I wish to help you with the mobs to help them understand you, and to return them to their normal duties. They have run astray and many numbers have decreased. Growing lazy and un-wanting to kill the humans they should, including me. Many of the other mobs had created rumors about you and I simply wanted to meet you and to see what kind of being you are and if those rumors where true. And it seems to me one is true."

The zombie then gazed at Candycove with a genuine smile. And she returned it back. I narrowed my eyes and thought for a couple of seconds. This zombie was surely the smartest of them all, young, short and reasonable.

"_That's a hand full you wish to accomplish, changing mobs minds is not an easy task. But you look as if you are able to do something so irrational, so suddenly. Please, do tell your name, or what you go by."_

The zombie looked surprised for a couple of seconds in disbelief then smiled widely in glee.

"Oh! Thank you! My name?" the mob put his green hand under his chin and thought carefully.

"Ah! Yes my name! I go by Kaiden! Kade for short!" the friendly mob bowed once more.

"_Stop acting so formal. It is bothering me. Just call me Herobrine, nothing else."_ I narrowed my eyes once more and scoffed. Kaiden bowed once again then he noticed my hard stare at him and shot upwards realizing I said to stop acting formal. I really had no use for the mob, I did not need his help, nor did his fowl stench greet my nose properly.

Candycove smiled at me and continued to look between the green mob and me, interested on the mob and me casually interacting. She had never seen a mob so kind and never had a mob greet her so kindly at a door. The new guest awkwardly shifted in his place. Candycove then thought for a couple of moments, unwrapped the scarf from around her neck and left it at the end of the bed, past Kaiden with a smile and out the room door. A couple of seconds passed before Kaiden mushed his fingers together and looked up from his soft blank gaze to the floor.

I continued to gaze at him, curious as to the main reason the mob had on gathering enough courage to pop up at the front door and expect to be let in. Candycove was to kind to not allow the mob in, even a creature that could easily turn her into the same. It was slightly foolish of her to do so, but she most likely knew the mob would not do any harm to her.

I wondered and spied the mob.

"_Are there more like you? Still determined to find me?" _If there was that would be a great upper hand on my part to return the status I once had. The mob shook his head with a frown.

"Upsettingly, no. I have not met many mobs with common sense. I'm sure there are some out there though, I do not intend on staying here so I will venture out and try to gather as many mobs as I can! Oh! I almost forgot! I have something really important to give to you!" The mob rummaged through his pocket until he found what he was looking for, an easy find as the glass bottle he kept in his jeans was removed and inside was a shining red substance.

"I watched what happened yesterday and wanted to help out a bit, here!" the zombie tossed the bottle at me and I reached up to grab it, realizing I would drop it instead of catching it right, I panicked and it hit my finger tip then started aiming towards the ground. A flat gray hand was there to catch the bottle before it shattered on the ground. Sighing in relief I held my hand out as the scarf gently placed the glass in my rough hand. I recognized the liquid and quickly took the cork off, chugging the red substance down. The bitter and tart taste stung my tongue but I ignored the awful taste and continued to finish off the remaining drops. Knowing that the substance was a potion of healing, my healing would increase and shorten my immobile days by a couple. Gasping for air, I let the bottle leave my lips as I finished the awful fluid. I placed it on the small table beside the bed and thanked kade.

Footsteps up the stairs indicated that Candycove had returned and was making her way back into the room. But her steps where a little rushed.

"SHYVEL. I NEED YOU! ITS BREAKFAST TIME." she shouted into the doorway behind Kade. Quickly the scarf on my lap dragged itself as fast as it could towards the doorway. Candycove stood there and scooped 'Shyvel' of the floor and into her arms then giggled a bit.

"Sorry! I forgot I needed him!" I blinked once, feeling a little surprised by her sudden action, then she was out of the doorway and her stomps could be heard going down the stairs becoming quieter with every step. I blinked a couple times, almost unbelieving what Candycove had suddenly done. Well I guess it wasn't out of her standards.

Kade was standing next to the doorway still and smiled at me fondly.

"I can clearly see the affection you have for her; I guess it is not a false rumor at all."

Slightly embarrassed, I brushed the back of my neck a bit, and stretched my arm.

"_hmm well is that so?" _I laughed a bit andit was an unusual feeling of being embarrassed. It was as if I was not angry, humiliated, or spiteful. But I was grateful and cheerful. Laughing instead of what I used to usually do to brutally end his 'life'. hm well I guess I have changed, and I'm not so sure I like it.

My body was feeling better already, my arms could move properly, and I no longer got the harsh twinges constantly pricking at my bones in an irritated fashion. But my legs where still immobile and it appeared to not change.

"So what is her name? I have not found out yet." I looked at him normally and put my hand on my lap.

"_Candycove." _I spoke clearly making the air very tense and awkward between us.

Kade nodded his head then folded his arms together.

"Well, I guess I should be going now, I really don't have anything to take part in here." He shook his head and turned around then began to head out of the door.

"Whoops! Sorry!" Candycove clumsily barged in almost knocking into Kade, with again the giant platter of food she brought me last time. I rolled my eyes, I was not hungry but I would still eat anyways. Shyvel was around the back of her neck and holding the platter at her waist. Candycove held it also out of instinct, just in case she dropped it. She seemed to be beaming with happiness, in a hurry with bringing me breakfast.

She looked at me then turned to face Kade who was watching her with a curious expression. Then she smugly smiled.

"hmmm? I see you like my dishes. Care to stay for breakfast?" she continued to smirk at him but the mob waved his arms a couple of times.

"No thanks I do not eat human food, and I must be on my way now, I have things to do." He bowed and excited out of the door, leaving behind the stench he brought in the house. A couple seconds passed before I heard the door close lightly and his presence started fading away from the house. Candycove looked slightly saddened and sighed.

"I should have known… now who's going to help us eat all of this food?"

"I will." At the doorway Zed leaned solemnly against it. His injured eye closed tight. He avoided my hard gaze and watched Candycove place a plate and a couple of closed pots beside my head on the bedside table. She grabbed two chopsticks and placed them on the plate, smiled then gazed up at me.

"If you need anything or you finish just call my name! I will be here in a jiffy."

Candycove turned to Zed and started to walk out of the door.

"Now let's go eat where food belongs… in the kitchen." The two left and closed the door behind them, leaving me with the platter of food and the fresh scent of her cooked omelets in the air. I suppose they would take a long time. A deep conversation would be spoken at the table and I had no part in it, so I grabbed the plate a sat further up in the bed. I opened the topped dishes, watching the steam rise from them. She had made very little compared to last time but the rest was probably at the table downstairs. Three croissants rested in a small pot, stacked on each other. And in the other were her rolled omelets. I tried my best to not twist my back too much and at the same time be able to reach the plate to the pots and reach my other hand to use the chopsticks to get an omelet onto the plate. It was a lot of work for something so simple but eventually I had finished my meal leaving a croissant and a couple small rolled omelets.

I simply closed my eyes after I finished, not wishing to shout for Candycove. She would come back up when she was finished. And I could wait. I started to think again, and my focus was brought back to the nether mansion. It was most likely ridden with humans and falling apart with so many feet crushing the soft nether brick. And the mobs? What about them? The only mob I have seen would have to be Kade. I will have to venture around in the night sometime, see what's going on in the city and what the mobs have been up to. Apparently Kade said they have become lazy and un-wanting to do what they were created for. Damn vermin's, they should be punished. If only I could punish every one of them that would be fantastic, but for now I will have to rely on Kade to get some to listen to him. I had regained most of my strength and I cannot wait to take revenge upon the unknown mutant enderman that did this to me. If I could have turned the battle around by landing on him, I could have shown him more of my power. I am starting to worry.

My power has increased and yet I lose. I continue to lose even though I have learned new things and have gotten stronger with realizations I have never felt before. It all doesn't make since. More things that do not make since. Why was there an unlocked door that led to a cave underground when I was trapped and lead us straight to Candycoves home? It seemed way too obvious to be a coincidence. And it is not something I can just shake off. Why was there a presence at the nether mansion I did not recognize? And how did it disperse so quickly? It was clearly a human soul. Candycove is hiding her past, and what led her to me. So many things unanswered. I have to find them out and soon or someone unintended might end up deceased. I narrowed my bright eyes at the ceiling and hissed, angry that she was hiding something. It was ridiculous, questions that could be answered are being held in front of my face. Something I can grasp, but fail to do so. I needed the truth and I needed it now. But I guess those who wait get what they ask for. So I will be patient I suppose.

I sighed in anger. I am being toyed with. I must get Candycove to talk when I am mobile again. It is something that nags me every minute I sit.

_**Yes I know I'm a wolf. And I've been learned to bite. But the rest of my pack, I have left them behind. And my teeth may be sharp and I've been raised to kill. But the thought of fresh meat, it is making me ill.**_

_**So im telling you.**_

_**That you'll be safe with**_

_**M͏̻̘̪̺̣̩̞͎͓̼̼̮͜͡É̸̛͓͇̦̺̞͚͕̰̹͎̩̝̕͟.̶̱̣̮͔̠͚͈͙̞͕̘͙̲̭̩̞̖͍̜͘͢**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**(Warning: beware of fluff in beginning)**_

Herobrine chap 20

A couple days have passed since we met Kade and Zed had spoken to Candycove about returning to his home in the city. She was worried that he would spill the secret, at any time when he returned, but she let him go anyways. Zed left without saying a goodbye to me and did not say much to Candycove. He would have to create an excuse for the nasty scar and blind eye he received. The boy had been silent his whole stay at the house. And it had been a short one. A clear hatred in his eyes would once in a while pierce mine, and I would always be ready to return the glare.

Candycove continued to look over me, her usual acts of replacing gauze and helping me with anything I needed. The potion Kade had given me worked quite well, healing my back over time, along with my unnatural healing capabilities, my current state was in an almost complete process already.

Candycove had told me that I should not be surprised by the amount of people that will visit the house, and if possible stay out of sight if they visit for a short while. I find it hard to stay out of sight. My presence alerts almost everything around the house, most likely why the mobs are staying away rather than approach something they had betrayed. And it's not as enjoyable when I don't get to scare visitors in good humor. Candycove sat beside me on the side of the bed with her feet touching the ground, and mine lying flat on the floor. Her head rested on my good shoulder and she leaned a bit of her weight on me. We sat in silence, and her eyes closed with the feeling of drowsiness and comfortableness washing over her. Her breathing was slow and she held my hand in her lap.

"Herobrine…?" she spoke softly, just barely above a whisper. I tightened my grip on her hand a bit and replied with an equal,

"_yes?_" her eyes where closed and she yawned.

"We should do something out of the house." She groggily said, reaching up and grabbing at my face. I tried to lean backwards out of her reach but she was persistent and cupped her hands around my chin line. She then smiled and brushed her cheek against mine, almost as if she was acting like a cat. It must have come as an instinct to her, it was odd to say at the least but I only sat, slightly leaned backwards with my hands keeping me up. Watching her as she rubbed against my cheek. It was a form of affection, which was easy to identify. I had seen many humans with cats interact with each other, and the form of love that the cat had given was either doubled or never returned. It was the same with any other animal. Cats would purr and rub against the human's hand, telling the human to pet them, and scratch them in between or under the ears.

I wondered quietly if it was physically possible for Candycove to purr. She was half cat so purring could be a quality she either was born with or not. She did not have sharp teeth like a cat, so the possibility of purring was slim, but there is still a chance that she could have the right physical properties to do it. It was a few seconds of her rubbing my cheek until I realized she was still doing it. I brought my hand up and rubbed her head a bit, she stopped rubbing my cheek with hers and sat, smiling at me with her eyes closed. She was actually quite cute, sitting to my side, smiling in joy as I rubbed her head. Her brown hair moved under my fingers and her ears twitched when I came into contact with one. She was unusual, that has been confirmed.

Candycove leaned into my touch and casually spoke normally.

"I was thinking that we should go mining." She looked at me, perked up now waiting for my opinion on the matter. I was quick to reply with a quiet

"_Sure."_ And Candycove immediately jumped up to get ready. She scrambled off the side of the bed and I followed closely behind her. It had been a long time since I've mined. Something that I hadn't thought of for a while until mentioned. I enjoyed mining; in fact I did it a lot. When bored, it was something to do instead of wreaking havoc and messing with humans, and once in a while running into them in the mines. Candycove made her way down the stairs with her arms at her shoulders as she almost flew down them. I could see Shyvel wrapped around her neck, flailing almost lifelessly upwards as her running blew him upwards. Carefully walking down the stairs, trying not to injure myself, I held onto the wall.

By the time we would be in the mines I would be able to walk properly, with my legs being active I would be able to mine and walk for only so long throughout the shafts. By the time I got down the stairs safely, Candycove was already picking stuff out of a chest behind the couch in the kitchen. Taking out torches, pickaxes, wood, and an iron sword, and putting them in a bag she had on her back, she asked if I needed anything. Replying with a simple no, she nodded, put Shyvel on the side of the couch, and went to the other side of the counter to the fridge that she picked out some cooked cold steak that was preserved for later, and with it in a container, she put it in her bag.

She turned and looked at me watching her, and then she opened the front door. Acting 'secretive' she looked both ways with just her head out of the door, then she put her hand behind her and waved me towards her without looking at me. I smiled and began to walk towards the doorway that she blocked. She stood to the side to let me past with narrowed eyes looking in every direction. I chuckled and ruffled her hair; she began to fix it right after I touched it. Combing her hair harshly with her fingers, she stepped off the porch and took a left, heading towards the cave that she found me in.

Bad memories began to plague my mind as we walked side by side to the dark entrance. The sun was about to fall, so it was a good time to go mining but Candycove would get tired fast. She was already yawning before. But I guess that's a good thing, I shouldn't really be walking this much already. Entering the cave that I was slightly cautious of going into, we continued walking down the long entrance, and it tilted down slightly. I was looking around for the door I really did not want to see, but I couldn't help but want to get a glimpse of it. Candycove veered to the left, walking into another smaller cave. I quickly caught myself before I walked past it and followed behind her inside of it. This one was steeper, heading down quickly. The stone walls where uneven, mined out in some places where iron and coal must have been. We walked a long way in silence, it wasn't awkward, it was more of a peaceful silence. Finally reaching the bottom of the incline, Candycove turned a corner and it expanded into a larger cave that had torches lining the walls, preventing monsters from spawning. Continuing down the cave, twists and turns, winding downwards, we ended up at a dead end. Candycove took out an iron pick from her bag and she began to chip away at the stone in front of us speechlessly. Reaching my hand out, my diamond pick I had had for a long time formed in my hand slowly. It materialized fully and I grabbed it out of the air. Steeping forward next to Candycove we mined downwards, with the occasional appearance of coal, and iron. I found myself looking her way once in a while, she was watching carefully where she was mining and smiling. It was apparent that she was clearly enjoying the swinging of her pick. Without watching what I was mining in front of me, I felt the front half of my foot begin to tip my weight. I staggered backwards and Candycove watched me with a flash of horror ran across her face as she backed away also. Then she shuffled up to me quickly.

"Are you okay?" she panicked with a smile. I nodded my head, and looked downwards of where I would have fallen, it was a long way, if I were to fall on my feet suddenly, and it would most likely take a couple more days of healing. But if I were to pay attention to how I landed and lighten my fall then I would be able to jump. Concluding that it would take a long time to mine downwards, I hugged the back of Candycove, she gasped, then when she realized that I had lifted her and jumped off the ledge she screamed all the way down. Candycove turned and hugged me as tight as she could for dear life. I focused my powers on the ground and on my landing and a gust of wind swirled around my feet, slowly lowering us from a couple feet to the ground. Landing softly Candycove shakily let go of me, winded and scared. Her eyes where wide and her fur stood straight up.

"d-don't… **ever** do that again…" she breathed heavily, and waddled of, smoothing down her hair. I laughed at her then continued to follow. My eyes lit up in front of me, shinning on her back, and the white light continued past her body slightly in front of her. But she took out a torch anyways, and placed it on the wall beside her. The ravine was a large one, bigger than most. With cliffs above my head and water that would once in a while land in a 'drip' beside my feet. Jumping down a slight way, Candycove started to collect some lapis lazuli that was hidden underneath a small overhang of stone. Looking around, I tried to spot something that I could mine also. I walked by her and spotted some iron a couple blocks up the wall. I easily reached up and swung my pick with one hand, destroying the block to receive a smaller shrunken version of it, I made it disappear as soon as I went to pick it up. Breaking the rest, I moved on, Candycove was continuing to mine what she had found.

With the gentle glow of my eyes, I led myself through the bottom of the ravine. With every step the stone made a slight clicking noise from my boots. Walking deeper, the ravine ended and to the right was another cavern, leading further down.

"You sound like your wearing high heels." Candycove popped up beside me and laughed slightly, hopping down the cavern that had small jumps downwards. To her right she placed a small torch on the wall, and moved onwards, disappearing into the darkness. Quickly following soon after, I caught up to the woman when she paused at some gold, shinning with the glint of my eyes. She took the gold with a small struggle. Soon enough the cavern got larger and it branched three different ways. Two where directly in front of us and the other to my left was a long straight one, with unusual straight walls leading a mile upwards. I was curious, so I took the turn into the man-made tunnel. Candycove said nothing but followed me down the long cave cautiously. I stuck my hands in my pocket, slightly chilled by the coldness of the stagnant air. Reaching the end, a large natural cavern was there and the tunnel of what we came out of must have been made of the side of it. Torches led downwards, and footsteps could be heard. Before we could react someone stepped around the corner of the large cavern. In the hazy dark, his eyes widened at mine, and he shook. Someone bumped into him from behind and he was sent pummeling forward.

"Hey watch it, I'm trying to move this!-"

The man behind him choked on his words, and then he looked behind me to see a hiding woman. They seemed to think as if she was in trouble and the first man was frozen in place, unmoving. The human that had yelled watched in fright but he still scanned us with a dumbfounded gaze on us. Candycoves warm hand suddenly jerked me back and I staggered as she pulled us the way we came.

"Let's go. I think that's enough mining for today." She rushed her words as we ran. She was panting by the time we reached the entrance and the one man grabbed the frozen ones collar and lifted him by the back of his neck to stand straight. Then he followed hesitantly with a slow run behind us. Why was he chasing us? I'm not sure, he's bound to get himself killed if he follows us all the way back to the house, I would be sure of that. Candycove wanted to distract me from taking out my blade for as long as possible. It was cowardly to run, but I let Candycove guide us back up to the ravine anyways. They hadn't caught up yet, so I wrapped my hands around her as we were running, careful not to trip her from behind, and she halted in her footsteps. Before they reached us, I focused hard and with a large amount of energy, we appeared on top of an overhang that was above our heads previously. I harshly hugged her to me and covered her mouth to stay silent. Her breathing was heavy, in order not to be found, she tried her best to calm down, but her heart began to beat faster, not just from the rush of running but from the waiting anticipation of being caught. I had given in to her 'fleeing act' I would have turned around and confronted the humans.

Fight or flight, it was chosen by Candycove, not me. But I agreed with flight after she grabbed my hand. As soon as the two humans ran into the ravine, I closed my eyes, in order not to catch theirs. Focusing my mind on their footstep and their souls that ran past us and they looked around, confused that we had disappeared in front of their eyes. The man that started chasing us looked upwards but they were too far ahead to see us. Grumbling to himself, the man turned to his friend and walked back the way they came. I made sure their souls went far enough into the cavern, and I let out a relief sigh. Releasing the built up panic Candycove also was holding, she brushed the hair out of her face and wiped the slight sweat on her forehead with the side of her arm. Still with her hugged to me, I teleported us down to the ground, safely letting her go. Candycove began to laugh, and I raised a brow at her, confused on why she was laughing after we could have been just found out, and Candycove's identity could be in danger now that the humans got away after seeing her with me. She shook her head a couple of times and continued to giggle with a hand to her mouth, to kindly hide it.

"_What?_" I confusingly looked at her and she shook her hand and waved me off.

"Nothing! Let's just head back to the house." She smiled and began walking to the end of the short ravine to head back up.

Within ten minutes we were out of the whole cave system and into the fresh air. It was very dark out, and the moon was about halfway up in the sky, it was a half moon, brightly shinning down and casting our shadows across the tall grass. A harsh wind whipped Candycoves hair around beside me; once in a while hitting my shoulder as she tried her best to hold it down with her fingers. I moved slightly away, far enough from her so that her hair wouldn't get in the way. My hair was also being wild, and I had to brush it out of my eyes a couple times. Then I got the strange feeling of being watched, with my hair flailing across my face, I turned and scanned the cave entrance and the line of trees around it.

But before I could locate the soul, it disappeared. I recognized it though. It was definitely the human soul that was watching me when I visited my fortress in the nether. It was odd though. How could it be human if it could disappear so quickly, without a trace left behind?

"Are they following us still?" Candycove shouted into the wind as it whipped at her face, lashing her hair around. I shook my head, knowing that I would have to shout over the wind for her to hear me clearly. I was not one for shouting unless I was angry or desperate about something. She growled to herself then she shouted harshly.

"Screw this wind!" then Candycove made a dash for the house, fed up with the messy hair she was receiving. Still walking, I was used to the harsh wind; I used to be always outside no matter what the weather. The rain is what I enjoyed most, and by the dark clouds coming from the horizon, it looked like- I felt a raindrop on my forehead. It was slightly warm, but it slightly stung from the force of the wind. Well I guess the clouds above me right now decided it was time to rain. I looked up to see clouds beginning to cover the moon, and I closed my eyes, still walking as the rain began to downpour.

"Herobrine! Hurry! You're going to be soaked!" I opened my eyes and looked downwards to see Candycove waving her hands around, under the safety of the porch roof. I could barely hear her with the wind and now the pattering of rain in my ears. Walking faster, I got to the porch and I was dripping with water. Candycove laughed, looking like she pitied me and told me to wait, that she would get a towel. I did as I was told and turned around to look at the rain. It was falling heavier than before and it increased as I watched it. The wind swayed the rain harshly and it was falling fast at an odd angle. Candycove soon returned, breathing heavily from running. Handing me a small towel I used it to wipe my face. I brought it over my forehead and ruffled my hair around to dry it faster. Shyvel appeared to be on her neck again, comfortingly wrapped around her.

"Herobrine… go inside." Candycove seemed to freeze. I lowered the towel and looked at her. Her face was shocked and panicked, looking in the direction we came.

"Hero. **go inside**." She said more sternly, her voice shaking. I turned to the direction she was looking.

The two men from earlier were out of the cave and looking at the house with hands over their eyes to see properly.

**Hey. The peeps that have an instagram should totally follow me. My username is Holothewolf555. I draw, draw, draw, draw, draw and draw! 3 also if you have a question to ask these two then just ask them on my insta ^~^ or on here in the reviews if you don't have an Instagram! I will either draw an answer or just have them talk on here. Also some I might take a while to du. 3 love chu's 3**

**Oh wow! Over 4,200 veiws? Thanks ^~^ UWU 3 and sorry for my rant last chappie.**

**Oooo and I was just thinking about how this story was out almost a year ago! Anniversary is 4/13/14 so it's coming up soon ^~^ but all in all, this story is a little more than a year old because I never posted it until I got enough courage. Yay chapter 20. Btw sorry that its REALLY late, I wrote it by the end of last month and I trashed the whole thing and changed it to this.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Notice how I never write our house. It's always the house.**

**Also I give permission for a certain guest to punch notch. I must let them know that they are onto my plans O.o you are thinking to quickly guest. *pushes you down* hush guest be quiet. Your thoughts are too loud.**

**A little bit graphic this chapter. (not as much as I would have enjoyed)**

Herobrine chap 21

Candycove attempted to push me into the house but I shoved the towel I was holding back to her. She hesitantly took it and draped it over her arms. The men were slightly staggering in the wind and the rain was soaking their clothes easily. I stepped off the porch and went far enough from the house so that I could easily attract the attention of the two. With one glance of the two, I earned their attention, and watched them with narrowed eyes. They stopped in their tracks. It was still pouring, and the rain pounded down on me. I could hear the slight rumble of thunder in the distance and the wind whipped my wet hair around violently. With a push, the larger man had shoved the other one. He paused by after a couple of shouts that were hard to distinguish; the smaller one took off towards the city. I sneered and melted into the ground with the shadow from the rain clouds. And I quickly caught up to the fleeing human. The other was confused of where I went, and he continued to look around. Appearing suddenly in front of the running man, he skittered to a stop. I grabbed his shirt, and yanked him up to my face in anger. If I let these men get away, it would be over. And yet when I gripped the familiar diamond blade in my hand, my gaze traveled away from his grey eyes.

I caught Candycove at the corner of my eye and she was watching me with fear written all over her face. She was afraid I was going to kill him. Growling, I threw him to the side. The man landed with a soft bump and scooted away slightly. I looked at him sharply from the corner of my eyes, and snarled. Giving him a fair warning to never come here again. He scrambled to his feet and took off, into the woods. It was a big mistake I, already knew this, but seeing Candycoves expression of fear, it hurt. I was too stubborn to just let the other one go without a scratch. Ignoring Candycove to my best ability, I turned to look back at the other man watching me; he had a pickaxe out in front of him, almost ready if I were to do anything.

Planting a sneer on my face, I trudged forward, threateningly. The man began to shake violently, and he could not look away from my fiercely glowing eyes. The closer I got to him, the more his pose seemed to loosen. Silently fighting with myself, I growled at him and held out my sword inches from his face. I wanted so badly to end it there but I felt a slight amount of guilt. The human didn't deserve what was coming to him. And yet, I influenced myself to return to my original state. I still hated humans, none of this has changed. Suddenly on my lips grew into a faint, dark smile.

"_Let's play a game of cat and mouse…"_

I lowered the sword slowly and he relaxed slightly.

"_I will be the cat, and you, the mouse. Try and escape to the city. Stop, and your head is mine." _I shot the sword back up, slightly touching his neck, making sure to not injure him yet. Fear leaked off the man like fire and he watched, terrified and he cautiously gulped then nodded his head.

"_I will give you a thirty second head start. Go."_ With a wave of my hand the man twisted on his heels and stumbled, before running as fast as he could in a blind panic. He ran over the small hill that contained the caves entrance inside, and disappeared into the forest behind. I smiled in satisfaction. I had done this before and it gave quite the blood rush. It was very enticing to find the prey. I waited until I heard footsteps running up behind me. Knowing full well I had to face Candycove, I turned as she sighed, looking at me in relief. I stared at her blankly, waiting for her to say something. She looked slightly puzzled after I didn't say anything, and stood up straight. "I'm glad you let him go." Candycove brought up her arm to rid her forehead of the slight sweat from nervousness. I blinked a couple times, feeling guilty. I tightened my grip on my sword and looked back into the forest.

"_I didn't_." I calmly spoke and gazed into the dense foliage, looking for a slight distraction. Candycove shifted uncomfortably in her spot, and then I heard her come closer.

"But he's gone, you let him run, right?" she uncertainly questioned me by my side. Finally I turned to meet her again and backed up towards the forest, away from her. I scowled and shook my head. She was getting in the way, and with the miner actually escaping, I was wasting my time. With one last blank look at her, I turned and began to walk into the trees. I just needed to stay focused; the human was my first priority. I would enjoy this and deal with the woman later.

"Herobrine!" she suddenly shouted and I stopped, not looking back. She apparently didn't have anything to say. She was quiet for a couple moments before she spoke more calmly. "Please don't…" Candycove almost whispered and I heard her clearly.

"_I have to."_ I knew that it would all be for nothing. I had foolishly let one of the humans go. It was a mistake I knew I made.

Lifting my head higher, I trudged forwards, disappearing into the shadows of the dense leaves, leaving Candycove behind. I knew that it was pointless even if I killed the man, the other would tell the city. But still, I traveled on, excited to find the human. I would try and find the second later. I sunk slowly into the shadows beneath my feet, feeling familiar with the eerie atmosphere. I moved on. In the shadows was faster and more convenient to travel that way. I spanned my senses out as I traveled, hoping to find the man easily. Surprisingly I found the human further away than I would have liked. His soul was flickering in one place and began to move slowly forward again. Quickly picking up the pace, I reached the miner and watched the unsuspecting victim breath heavily and limp forward. The man must have injured himself running on the gnarled roots of the trees. I came slowly and quietly from the ground behind him and watched him curse and desperately move onwards. With my back leaning against a tree behind me I folded my arms and scoffed.

"_You can't really actually think you will escape now? You never had a chance in the first place." _I calmly looked at his leg as the man gasped and turned around quickly. The human lost his balance and fell harshly on his behind. With an intake of breath and a wince, he used a thick branch sticking out of a tree to his left to lift himself. The man suddenly looked confident and his fear was almost erased.

"I don't know what you want with me, but you should just let me go, I have a family at home I must support and come home to. You will gain nothing by killing me." I shook my head and chuckled lightly.

"_Trying to guilt trip me? I do not care for your family; they can rot for all I care. They are no business of mine. So, try and give me another reason I should spare you. Do you think you're special compared to everyone else? Some quality that allows you to live, that puts you above the other feeble humans. Well may I tell you, you are no different than the rest of you lying thieving creatures." _I growled and dangerously held the gleaming sword awkwardly outwards, still with my arms folded together. The man was for once speechless. And I used a foot to push off the tree behind me. I smiled a faulty smile and laughed cruelly_. "So the cat has found the mouse. What is it going to do? It can't run or hide any longer. It has stopped-"_

"Then who was she?! She was a human right?" I stopped and my smile fell to a light frown.

"_What- no she's not like y-"_

"She's a human! You say we are all the same but what about that woman?"

My face scrunched in anger and I clutched the sword harder and hissed. He was wrong, all wrong. He didn't understand me! I wanted him gone; I was fed up already with this human. He was spitting nonsense into my ears.

"_That is enough human! Stop speaking; your words have no meaning to me!" _I then lunged forwards. The human had no warning, and I was too fast for him to react. I was angry and was a loss for words. He left me grasping for words I could not explain. With a swing of my sword a sickening slash through flesh was heard and then a soft thud. A shaken and horrified stuttered breath was released. Then it slowly increased until the man screamed to the clouds above. He held his arm, his hand was missing. He stumbled back in pain and disbelief, not wanting to look at the result. His widened eyes and horrified expression told all the pain he felt. I growled in disgust and anger. Blood spattered and pooled on the ground quickly collecting beneath his shaking feet. The man took shaking breaths and he never met my face. I took my clenched fist and rammed him on the side of his head, sending the human sprawling on the ground and another gasp of pain escaped his lips. I walked over to him, with his back facing the sky I stomped hard on his back and grinded the heels of my boots in his spine.

"_Shut up human. You make me sick._" His cries of pain continued to flood the forest and not satisfied enough with his reaction; I lifted my foot up and onto the upper part of his back, in between his shoulder blades. I pressed my foot hard into the skin and the man was struggling to hold in breath from the pressure I was putting on his chest.

"_How dare you say she is like you." _I furiously stated_. "She is nothing compared to you. She is so much more than you ever will be." _I silently shouted and with a furious expression I stomped on his back once more. He let out a gasp of pain and tried to use his available hand to lift himself. "_Her life is much more important than you're fucking useless blood."_ With more pressure I was practically crushing the human from underneath me. "_You are nothing but an ant under my feet and I am more than willing to smother you over the ground." _I then lifted my foot off his back and placed it back on the ground. The human struggled to get up and I kicked the man hard in the side of his ribcage, causing him to roll away from the force and hold his side with his right hand. Now with his face up to the sky, I peered down at him. I had a large sneer on my face and hatred and satisfaction clouded my vision.

"_Why are you creatures so hideously interesting to toy with? You all disgust me." _

Then I slashed down at his form with my sword. An earsplitting shriek was cut into the air as I once again brought the sword up and above my head and back down into the mortal's stomach. Another cry after another. The familiar sounds made me smile widely. It had been such a long time since I had felt like this. With the sharp smell of blood in the air and sheer joy, my twisted smile deepened along with the intensity of the swings. Blood spattered the ground and up my arms onto my shirt, staining the light fabric and coating some of my face. The feeling sharpened my senses, but I didn't care whatever was going on miles away. All that mattered was the flesh on the ground in front of me, the blood that rubbed against my fingers and the hilt of the sword in my loose grasp, and the overpowering feeling of sick happiness. After a few more swings I stopped my action and held the sword out in front of me, basking in the glorious feeling of death. I had successfully killed the human who was making a fool out of me. I was breathing heavily, worked up from the excitement and adrenalin.

I was unknowing of the woman that had been standing there watching the whole time.

"Herobrine…?" I heard the familiar voice and my eyes widened and my smile fell. No, not now. Now was the worst time. I didn't want her to see me like this again. I slowly backed up from the unrecognizable man, still with the bloodied sword in front of me. I looked at her through the corner of one eye. She was shaking and terrified of me. Tears started to gather at her eyes and she held her sides. I faced her completely and deeply regretted the decision. Candycove fell to her knees and closed her eyes tightly with her hands covering her face. I shook my head and dropped my sword. Not again, not again. I began to back up. This was my entire fault again. I hated that expression on her face. Even though I had not said anything the first time she had witnessed me acting this way, it didn't affect me at the time. But seeing her on her knees made my insides twist. Her expression of horrified fear and sadness hurt me.

Damn it.

Damn it all.

Without the sword I turned and, like a coward, left the scent of heavy death behind. I began to grow angry at myself. With my face scrunched in anger and a large sneer planted on my face, I heatedly walked away. My thoughts continued to run and drive my mind crazy. I slowed my pace and finally stopped. I was looking down at the ground, furious. I hate this. I hate it all! I hate myself! _If I could have just-__**stopped **__myself, then she wouldn't have-_

I sent the side of my fist into a tree by my side.

"_Damn it!"_ I cursed to myself.

If I had paid attention to my surroundings, and not have gotten carried away, then I would have stopped before I killed the man. I would have not stabbed the human more than once.

With a hiss, I forcefully ripped my fist out of the splintering wood. A large imprint was left and blood lingered on the broken bark. Then, feeling exhausted, I laid my back on the tree, and slid down it until I was sitting on the ground with my head laid back. I felt overworked, and only needed to rest. With my eyes closed, I began to regulate my breathing. and I began to hear comforting noises. Birds began to call out. After the sickening sounds that where created earlier, birds still had the audacity to create song? One caught my attention. It was a song from the familiar black bird I could easily recognize. I hadn't really been interested in birds until just recently. Beginning to learn the noises in the forests I had roamed for years and never bothered once to take the time to listen to what was in them. I looked around for the distinct bird that was close by.

Soon I caught sight of it a couple trees away, hidden behind several branches. The black bird was hopping back and forth on the branch. Leaves where blocking my view and the bold black feathers of the bird where dull and grey from the years of age it clearly showed. It continued to flare its wings out and call. It wasn't annoying, but feeling angry, it did become a nuisance to me. After a couple minutes of listening to the bird, I grew completely pissed. To my right, small stones lay at the base of the tree, and with the tips of my fingers, I picked up the largest I could find. With dried blood rubbing off onto the rock, I drew my hand slightly back behind me, just barely touching the bark. I then shot my hand forward, the stone struck the bird with an accurate, forceful hit and it fell out of the tree with a terrified shriek. The black bird landed in a heavy heap of feathers and continued to flop on the ground for a couple of seconds from where it was visible to me. Then the feathers stopped rising and the bird had stopped panicking. I must have killed it or injured it. And within a couple seconds more calls rang into the air, except it wasn't one the bird was singing the moment before. It was a terrified, danger call. It was still alive, but burdened to the ground. It was even worse than before, the shrieks wouldn't stop and the defenseless bird was being idiotic for earning attention where it was easy prey. I sighed and drew my hand for another stone. I was tired of every small thing by now. I drew my hand back to end the bird for the final time, but more footsteps distracted me. I glared at who had followed me, and I cursed inwardly as Candycove stepped out of behind a tree. Tears still lined her eyes and she tried to wipe them away once she was met with my bloody form, and piercing white eyes. The woman stood and said nothing but look shyly away.

"_Why do you persist to follow me when it is evident I do not want to be around you._" I hadn't meant those words and I quickly wished I had never said them. But it was obvious that she paid no attention to my stinging words. The woman rubbed her arm.

"I follow you because I want to help you." She spoke quietly. "Why do you always run? Running doesn't solve problems Hero. Stop going around the situation and ignoring the simplest things that could be talked out. Herobrine, I'm here for you, you can just talk to me." She wiped away the last tears and smiled kindly. I scrunched my face up and looked back at the annoying bird, away from her.

How could someone make me feel like this? She makes complete sense and I couldn't find a solid reply so I grasped for a retort instead. "_I do what I want. I do not wish for, or need help from you_." I kept it short and stood, looking menacing. "_So stop trying to help me. You only make matters worse_!" I hissed violently. My fists where clenched and I just wanted her to be gone for simply ten minutes to retain my cool. I was already shaken as it was; I didn't need her here to make matters worse. The woman only stood sadly, fearfully and she unsurely gazed at me.

"**That's not true Herobrine! And you know it!**" she desperately shouted, trying to be loud and threatening, but her shout was wavering and shaken. "If **I **never came to help you when we first met, you would still be there currently, with your brother who only wants you to feel pity for the humans you have murdered, who only wants you to feel pain! If **I **hadn't followed you when you stormed off, **only for not wanting to feed a pig,**-" she emphasized those words so much that I flinched when it was a mental strike to the face. "- you would **also **be in that large cell still! I just want to help you Herobrine! Why don't you see that?!"

Then the bird's cries of distress got suddenly louder. Candycoves head quickly turned to the cries and she began to quickly walk towards the bird and away from me. I loosened my fingers and I watched Candycove move around a bush to see what the commotion was about. I suddenly stood and grasped for the tree as my balance felt oddly off. Her words where true, they made the bitterness in my words have no affect to her. She was impervious to my words that fazed through her. I couldn't decide if I was lying to myself or not. My breath hitched in my throat and I tried to let out something but I was stuck with my own words and lies in my esophagus. Rooted to the bark, I leaned on it and grasped the side, gritting my teeth in confusion and anger.

The woman came back into the small clearing a few seconds later with something lain in her hands. The feathers of the bird were uneven as it laid, stale and unmoving in her flat hands. Its wing that was sticking out from under it was tilted at an unnatural angle, and its eyes where glazed over and already dry. She looked up slowly and more tears began to grow under her eyes. She was crying more over a bird? This idea seemed absurd to me, but I watched with astonishment anyways as she wailed to the sky, tears beginning to pour down the sides of her face. The woman dropped to her knees with the bird and she gently dropped it in front of her. She let out another loud sob as my eyes shook in confusion. I couldn't act on my own accord as I rushed up to her and knelt in front of the bird; I reached forwards and put my hand behind her head. I then pulled her towards me and into my chest, and for the first time in millennia, I felt my cheeks become wet.

**Daw… yup I don't have an explanation for lateness. I'm sick of explaining. Don't expect another for a long time.**

**I found the chapter I said that Notch raised the sun and Hero raised the moon. I wrote**

"_**When him and I were put into existence, and worked together instead of behind each other's backs. I raised the moon and brought darkness and hostile mobs over the land while my brother rose the sun and burned my mobs."**_

**After I wrote this in the next paragraph I wrote**

"_**That was when I was stronger. I am weak now, mentally and physically."**_

**It clearly tells the reader that Herobrine has become weak over the decades and he losses battles because he is weaker than he was. He can no longer create more mobs, or control them etc. he can no longer raise and set the moon. Also this came with working together. (Good thing planets orbit) it's the same for Notch. But Notch is slightly stronger in power than Herobrine because he can still pass his magic to many humans. (And you know he's got a lot to offer when he can give his magic to humans)**

**Anyways I don't know what to say about how overdue this chapter is. I can't apologize again; I feel I do that way too much. I've been struggling a lot and my laptop has been taken away a couple of times so bear with me. I'm having a hard time around the house.**

**Oh, so now my laptop decides every time I walk to my friend's house, it will start to short out and be fuzzy- screened because of the cold. Sometimes it goes black. I've had some fun months.**

**So, we get to see some of the old Herobrine in this chappie. Good or bad? Opinions?**

**Schools out soon… yay…**


End file.
